La princesa
by Karin Malfoy
Summary: Capítulo7! Malfoy, déjanos en paz! Vuelve el ED! A mi "amor" me suena mal.Pues a mi no: amor... Amor mío... Tú haces que suene bien. Liz! NO! tines que ponerte bien... porque mi vida tiene nombre: se llama como tú.
1. Una sorpresa para los Dursley

_**ATENCIÓN: este es un fic en pruebas. Si quieren que lo continúe: manden reviews. Aquí les dejo el primer chapter. **_

Era una tarde de verano cualquiera. Los habitantes de Privet Drive descansaban en sus caros sillones con las cortinas echadas para impedir que entrase la implacable luz del sol. En el número 4 no se oí ni el más mínimo ruido, (fuera de los ronquidos de tío Vernon, las pisadas de Dudley y el ruido de los platos que fregaba tía Petunia). Nada se oía que pudiese perturbar la paz del momento. De pronto un grupo de nueve personas doblaron la esquina de la calle Magnolia. Cuatro de ellos eran pelirrojos y tenían pecas (entre ellos una chica). Había también una joven de pelo enmarañado y castaño y una mujer alta, de cabello negro, elegante que iba de la mano con un hombre de su misma estatura con las ropas raídas. Cerrando el grupo aparecía un extraño personaje: un anciano con pata de palo y con un bombín que le cubría el ojo.

Se pararon delante del número cuatro, atravesaron el jardín y llamaron a la puerta. Les abrió una mujer con cara de caballo, muy delgada y de pelo negro. Al verles ahogó un grito y retrocedió. La muchacha castaña intentó tranquilizarla:

-Hola Sra. Dursley. Soy Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry. Venimos a llevárnoslo para que pase el verano con nosotros. Siento no haber avisado pero...

En ese momento apareció un hombre corpulento que se quedó sin aire cuándo los vio, al momento se puso lila y dijo amenazante:

-Lárguense de aquí inmediatamente o llamaré a la policía.

-Usted no va a llamar a nadie, _muggle_.-Dijo el de la pata de palo adelantándose-cúbreme Lupin. El de las ropas raídas se colocó en el último puesto, bloqueando la puerta.

-Llamen al chico-dijo el de la pata de palo- y vosotros, cerrad la puerta y pasad al salón o al cuarto o como se llame en idioma _muggle_.

Todos obedecieron. Reinaba un gran silencio. Hermione pensaba en qué diría Harry, sólo hacía tres días que se habían despedido en King's Cross.

Al cabo de unos instantes apareció un chico de pelo negro, delgado y de ojos verdes que tenía pinta de no haber dormido y de haber llorado mucho. Se quedó atónito ante la visión: sus amigos, Tonks, Lupin y Moody. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Todos le miraban y se daban cuenta del dolor que sentía por dentro, se percataban de que su corazón sangraba y de que él lo sentía gritar. Hermione se adelantó con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor de su amigo y dijo:

-Hola Harry hemos venido a buscarte...- a pesar de sus esfuerzos la voz se le quebró y corrió a abrazar a su amigo.

-Hola Hermione- dijo Harry, se daba cuenta de que Hermione había descubierto su dolor y agradeció que no dijera frases vacías como: "Lo siento" o "Sé cómo te sientes".

Un pelirrojo larguirucho se acercó y Hermione se soltó. El pelirrojo le palmeó la espalda y Harry intentó forzar una sonrisa que no quería salir.

-Hola Ron-dijo rindiéndose al fin. Se acercó al resto del grupo y saludó a la chica pelirroja y los gemelos le palmearon la espalda. Tonks se soltó de Lupin y le cogió de la barbilla, le miró a los ojos y le besó en la mejilla. El se lo agradeció y los gemelos subieron a coger el equipaje de Harry. Moody comprobó que no estaba herido físicamente y le saludó. Cuando se apartó Harry vio que Lupin le miraba. Se acercó a él y notó su mismo dolor en Lupin. Se abrazaron y sólo entonces, abrazado a lo último que quedaba de los Merodeadores, se permitió derramar unas lagrimitas que rodaron por sus mejillas despacio, muy despacio.

Mientras Fred y George bajaban el equipaje Ojoloco les daba instrucciones a los Dursley:

-...seguirán actuando con normalidad. He hecho un hechizo para proteger la casa contra cualquier ataque pero si alguien de ustedes muere, llamen a este felétono o como se diga eso. ¿De acuerdo? Perfecto. Vámonos.

Harry se detuvo para mirar a los Dursley. Dumbledore le había escrito para decirle que Sirius le había dejado todo incluido el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Abandonaba a los Dursley para siempre, para siempre. Y se lo dijo. Les dijo adiós. Tía Petunia convirtió su mueca de miedo en una de angustia. Se acercó a Harry y se quedó mirándole. Le puso una mano en la mejilla y le abrazó. Harry se dejó abrazar. La mujer le soltó y le besó rápidamente en la frente como si quisiera que no lo vieran. Se inclinó y se quedó mirando los ojos de Harry con los suyos empañados en lágrimas.

-Se parecen maravillosamente a los de tu madre... Tienen su mismo destello dorado. Perdóname... Harry.

-Tía, siempre habrá un lugar en el sitio a dónde voy para vosotros. Adiós.

-Adiós-dijo la mujer subiendo rápidamente las escaleras con la cara tapada. Harry se quedó mirando a su primo y a su tío, les hizo un gesto con la cabeza y salió de la casa. Respiró hondo y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Los demás estaban atónitos por la escena que habían presenciado. Lupin reconoció en ese gesto, la sangre de Lily Evans, su sencillez y su bondad y al notarlo se sintió confortado. Ojoloco indicó el rumbo y echaron a caminar. Ginny hablaba con los gemelos, Tonks con Lupin, Ojoloco pensaba y Ron ponía a Harry al corriente de todo:

-Primero recogimos a Hermione y luego a ti. ¿Has leído "El Profeta"?-Harry negó con la cabeza- Pues han sustituído a Fudge. Ahora el Ministro de Magia es un tal Rufus Scrimgeour, Ex Cabeza del Cuerpo de Aurores, pero es un fuera de série. Se limita a asustar a la gente sin poner medios de protección en ningun sitio. A Dumbledore le preocupa su debilidad, es muy vulnerable. Papá dice que debería de haber sido Madame Bones, pero en fin... La masa mental de Scrimgeour servirá a Voldemort para hacer rosquillas caducadas.

Al girar la calle Magnolia, encontraron un coche muy grande aparcado ahí. Ojoloco les dijo que entraran rápido y en silencio. Tonks conducía y a su lado iba Moody. Los demás iban atrás. Como Tonks estaba de buen humor, puso la radio y sintonizó en los 40 Magistrales. Anunciaron el Nº1 en ventas y las tres chicas comenzaron a cantarlo acompañando a la cantante, mientras los gemelos las parodiaban. Harry atendió a la letra:

"_Ellos no te entienden,_

_No te dejan dar lo mejor de ti_

_Pertenecen a este mundo_

_Y este mundo no es tu hogar._

_Lo sabes y no quisiste creerlo_

_No eres como ellos..._

_Solo diferente, solo tú. Y puedes creer que..._

_Más allá de ti y de mi,_

_Del ruido y del silencio,_

_De la verdad y la mentira,_

_Del bien y del mal._

_Mírame, dame la mano y vayámos_

_A un lugar donde podremos ser felices._

_Puedo poner paz en tu vida._

_¿Me dejas? Toma mi mano y ven._

_Y sé que te cansas de luchar,_

_De vivir, de amar, de resistir._

_Que te cansas de sentir, de pensar,_

_De aguantar un poco más._

_Crees que no hay esperanza_

_Pero ya estoy aquí_

_Mientras me quede vida te juro:_

_Que no te dejaré jamás._

_Más allá de ti y de mi..."_

Harry intentó escuchar quién era la cantante y oyó algo como: "Sissa" o algo por el estilo. Se dio cuenta de que a Lupin le resbalaba una lágrima por la mejilla, y creyó que la canción le había emocionado. Aquel estribillo siguió pegado a su cabeza durante el resto del viaje. Al final, cuando bajaron del coche y les pasaron el papelito y lo destruyeron y entraron en el 12 de Grimmauld Place les recibió la Sra. Weasley.

-Hola Hermione, hola Harry, cielo. Ya sabéis cuáles son vuestras habitaciones. Y vosotros daos prisa; la reunión ya ha empezado-dijo precediendo a Lupin, Tonks y Ojoloco por las escaleras.

-Realmente Fred, mamá pasa de nosotros-suspiró George fingiendo pena.

-No sé que hemos hecho para merecernos este trato-dijo Fred sorbiendo mocos imaginarios.

Hermione y Ginny rieron y Ron ayudó a subir el equipaje de Harry. Llegaron a su habitación y Harry vio a Phineas Nigellus mirándole desde su cuadro.

-¡Déjale en paz caricatura mal dibujada!-le gruñó Ron cuando abrió la boca para hablar.

-¡Prepotente, adolescente, ignorante... ... estúpido!-rugió el cuadro a la desesperada y poniéndose lila, desapareció del cuadro.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y comenzaron a deshacer el baúl de Harry. Les llevó media hora poner todo en orden y luego bajaron a la cocina. Alí se encontraron a Lupin cerca del fuego.

-¿Profesor, usted no debería estar en la reunión?-preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Allí no puedo pensar-anunció secamente.

Entonces entraron Hermione y Ginny con una radio en la mano cantando la que habían escuchado en el coche. Cuando acabo, ellas reían. ¡PUM! Todos miraron a Lupin, irradiaba felicidad:

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo he sido tan estúpido?...-dijo saliendo de la cocina como si le persiguieran.

-¡Menudo fastidio! Si se llega a explicar un poco peor, no lo entiendo-dijo Ron.

-Déjalo, Ron. Tú no lo entenderías ni por casualidad-dijo Ginny con superioridad.

-Claro, como tu si lo sabes... ¿Lo sabes?

Cuchichearon entre ellas para hacerle rabiar. Pasaron unos minutos con Ron cabreado y Lupin bajó como si siguieran persiguiéndole.

-¡Vamos! ¡A vestirse! ¡Rápido! ¡Llegamos tarde! ¡ÁNIMO!-gritaba.

-¡Remus tranquilízate y sube a vestirte! ¡YA!-Lupin obedeció.

-¿Se ha vuelto loco?-exclamó Ron que se había asustado.

-No Ron, es que la Orden ha decidido encomendaros una misión. ¡Dejádme acabar, por favor! Recordáis la canción que hemos cantado en el coche, bien. Vais a ir a un concierto de la chica para controlar la asistencia de mortífagos... ¡Hey! ¿A dónde van las chicas?

-Supongo que a cambiarse-dijo Ron, molesto.

-Vale, a vosotros no os hace falta. Id al recibidor. Yo voy a evitar que Remus se ponga un calcetín por sombrero-dijo adoptando el cuerpo de una vieja agria.

Ron no tenía muy claro si quería ir:

-¿Qué se les habrá perdido a los mortífagos en un concierto de música pop?

-No es sólo pop, Ronnie-dijo Fred- yo no me lo quiero perder.

-Faltan Tonks, Lupin y las chicas-interrumpió George- casi nadie.

Los dos primeros bajaron enseguida y por lo visto ya habían dejado de perseguir a Lupin. Tuvieron que esperar quince minutos más para que bajaran las chicas. Pero había merecido la pena...

Si mandan rr en el proximo les prometo descripción de la ropa de las chicas y el concierto!!!!!!

Manden rr, plis!!!! 

Suya siempre,

Karin Malfoy


	2. El concierto

**Hello!! Ya les dejo el 2 capi, ok? **

**AHHHH! Por cierto, el 1r capi se titulaba: "UNA SORPRESA PARA LOS DURSLEY"**

**El CONCIERTO.**

_Los dos primeros bajaron enseguida y por lo visto ya habían dejado de perseguir a Lupin. Tuvieron que esperar quince minutos más para que bajaran las chicas. Pero había merecido la pena..._

Ginny llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes anchos, largo hasta la rodilla. El escote no era muy pronunciado pero le marcaba perfectamente la silueta de su cuerpo. Le cubría los hombros un chal plateado-gris que le caía hasta la cadera y que estaba sujeto al vestido; su pelo rojo-fuego deslumbraba suelto en su mayoría, excepto un mechón que estaba amarrado con un prendedor negro y gris. Las piernas lucían unas preciosas medias de rejilla y los pies, unos zapatos de tacón bajo de color negro..

Hermione levaba un lindo pantalón de tela que le cubría los zapatos planos y negros que llevaba. Vestía una blusa blanca de media manga que se le ajustaba perfecta al cuerpo. La blusa tenía un escote de barco que le descubría el esbelto cuello de la joven dónde relucía una hermosa gargantilla, de color azul claro, con pequeños diamantes que destellaban bajo la luz.

Fred y George las silbaron mientras bajaban las escaleras, Hermione se sonrojaba pero Ginny les miraba con desconfianza:

-¡Qué guapas estáis, chicas!-exclamó Tonks.

-Sí, parece que alguien necesita ligar... eh, Ginny?-dijo George desafiante.

-Yo no necesito nada, al contrario que tú, me sobran los pretendientes-afirmó la aludida con indiferencia.

-Mi pobre hermanita, no deberías tomar tan en serio a los bebés de nuestros vecinos cuando te sonríen-afirmó Fred mirándola como si estuviese enferma.

-¡Serás capullo...!-exclamó Ginny frustrada

-¡Nos vamos!-dijo Tonks zanjando la discusión.

Tonks abría la marcha con Ginny. Detrás iban Harry, Hermione y Ron, y los gemelos, con Lupin, cerraban la marcha. Hermione iba en silencio y cabizbaja, Ron intentaba decir algo, pero Harry le ahorró el trabajo:

-Estás preciosa, Hermione.

-Gracias, Harry-respondió ella, colorada.

-¿De dónde es esa gargantilla?-preguntó el ojiverde.

-Me la regaló Víctor-susurró la chica acariciándola.

-Es muy bonita-dijo Harry.

-Gracias, se lo diré de tu parte-dijo Hermione-¿Sabes que vendrá a visitarme en Navidad?

-¿A tu casa?-preguntó Ron incrédulo.

-Bueno, si... supongo que si...-dijo ella distraída. Y se fue para hablar con Ginny y Tonks.

(al cabo de diez minutos)

Estaban en la entrada del Metro. Hermione compró los billetes y los distribuyó. Cuando subieron, no se pudieron sentar; estaba lleno. Fred y George quisieron hacer una demostración de magia pero Tonks logró impedírselo murmurando furiosamente algo relacionado con la Sra. Weasley. Hacía mucho calor y olía a calcetín sudado.

Bajaron cuando acabó la media hora más larga de su vida, Ginny salió medio mareada y se tuvo que sentar un poco alejada del grupo con Hermione. Unos chicos _muggles_ les silbaron y se les acercaron. Hizo falta un hechizo tranquilizante sin pronunciar por parte de Lupin para que Ron no les atacara. Las calles estaban inundadas de multitudes que se engrosaban a medida que avanzaban. Al fin llegaron a una explanada enorme, un descampado gigantesco dónde las masas se agitaban impacientes.

Fueron avanzando poco a poco. Divisaron a lo lejos un gran escenario muy alto para que se pudiera ver desde atrás. La gente vestía de dorado y llevaba estandartes del mismo color con una gran S bordada en plateado. Cuando llegaron hasta dónde ya no se podía avanzar por qué no había suelo para apoyar los pies se oían gritos reclamando silencio y enérgicos: "¡¡Chissssst!!" Se oyó un musica triunfal. Paró. Silencio. Un gran murmullo. Vítores. Aplausos. Un griterío insoportable. Música triunfal. Más vítores. Más aplausos. Más gritos.

Ella salió al escenario. La muchedumbre alcanzó un nivel de excitación que podía palparse. Saludaba pero no la dejaban hablar. Demasiados aplausos. Levantó la mano pidiendo silencio. La gente callaba.

-Quiero que sepáis que estos aplausos son mi pago por cantar-aplausos-. Que el hecho de que me recibáis así me llena de alegría-aplausos-. Que ojalá pueda seguir compartiendo con vosotros esto tan bonito...-aplausos-... durante muchos años-aplausos-. ¡¡¡Vamos a dar caña al mundo con: "Oír el silencio"!!!

Hubo tal enjambre de aplausos que tembló el suelo. La canción empezó y la gente guardó silencio. Era rock puro y duro. La gente (Hermione y Ginny también) saltaba y cantaba. Ella, en lo alto, reía y cantaba, disfrutaba. La coreografía era alucinante, parecía improvisada. No por vacilaciones o fallos sino por la soltura y la naturalidad. Al acabar aquella sobrevino otra, también movida pero era pop. Se titulaba: "All the thoughts belong to me" que Harry escuchaba embobado. Se dieron cuenta de que allí no solo había _muggles_, sino también magos. Con túnicas doradas no llamaban la atención. Se les acercaron muchos para saludar a Harry: los Finnegan, los Thomas, los Lovegood, Fudge (que desapareció pronto), Angelina Jonson, Penélope Cleawather, los Crevey, los Macmillian, Hannah Abbot, Zacharias Smith, Michael Corner y algunos más. Se encontraron con las hermanas Delacour que besaron a Harry y a Ron en las mejillas, cosa que hizo que éste perdiera la fuerza de gravedad por un momento. Fleur invitó a Harry a su boda con Bill que sería en el siguiente verano. Luego, agitando la melena plateada que la caracterizaba, se marchó con su hermana. Vieron a Neville y a su abuela de lejos, y a Harry se le ocurrió que tal vez los mortífagos quisieran terminar su trabajo... Harry se estremeció y se reprendió a sí mismo por pensar eso. Tonks y Lupin miraban el escenario ajenos a lo demás. Unos chicos se acercaron a Ginny y a Hermione se acercaron y las invitaron a bailar. Los chicos eran algo más pequeños que ellas y las chicas les miraron divertidas. Ron se acercó como una fiera y los amedrantó. Ginny se dirigió decidida hacia su hermano y le dio una pequeña bofetada que le dolió. En cambio Hermione hecha una furia empezó a reñirle a media voz para no molestar a los que escuchaban el concierto:

-¿Sabes que tengo 16 años¡No soy una niña, Ronald, sé cuidar de mí misma!

-Pues quién lo diría...

-Lo que te fastidia es que los chicos nos sigan como la abeja a la flor-dijo ella.

-Di más bien: cómo la mosca a la mierda-inquirió Ron despectivamente.

-¡RONALD WEASLEY, ERES UN IMBÉCIL!-dijo Hermione alzando la voz.

-Puede, pero yo no voy por ahí buscando ligue y menos que sea menor, claro.

-Yo no voy buscando nada, déjalo. Me sacas de quicio...-dijo ella drástica.

-Herr...mi...o...ne-dijo una voz grave detrás de la chica.

-¿Vic?-dijo Hermione girándose y echándose a los brazos del chico alto y moreno que la miraba sonriendo-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó en su hombro. Él la bajó agarrándola de la mano y riendo.

PUM, PUM (N.A:corazón que está a punto de pararse  )

PUM,PUM (N.A: no se para porqué sino se me muere Ron...;o) )

Ron se había quedado pálido, les miraba anonadado. Víktor Krum, el famoso jugador de Quidditch, le dio dos besos a Hermione y le explicó:

-He venido con amigos, a verrla-dijo señalando el escenario.

-¿Habéis venido desde Bulgaria sólo para verla?-preguntó Hermione.

-Estarremos de visita turrística dos semanas, pensaba irr a verrte-dijo él. Hermione estaba nerviosa, se había quedado en blanco. Intentaba contener los latidos de su corazón, que latía desbocado. Ginny se acercó:

-Hola Víktor-dijo estrechándole la mano- ¿A ti también te gusta?-dijo señalando al escenario.

-La sigo desde su prrimerr disco-afirmó él.

-A nosotras nos encanta, es magnífica. ¿Te has fijado en cuánta gente hay aquí?

-Sí, es impresionante-dijo con una sonrisa. Les dijo algo al oído y se acercó a Harry.

-Hola Harrry¿qué tal estás?

-Bien¿y tú?-respondió Harry con una media sonrisa.

-También. No sé que quierres serr cuándo acabes el colegio perro mi entrrenadorr dice que mi equipo tiene un lugarr parra ti.

-Gracias, pero yo sólo se jugar de buscador, Víktor.

-Ya, perro yo me voy a rretirrar. No sé cuando, en dos años quizás...

-¿Por qué?-dijo Harry asombrado Víktor era considerado el mejor jugador del mundo.

-Pues... yo quierro serr normal, forrmarr una família... Y esas cosas. Bueno ya tengo que irme-Ron estaba verde- Adiós Harry, adiós Rron.

El jugador volvió a acercarse a Hermione, cuya mirada se perdía en el escenario:

-He de irrme, Herr...mi...o... ne.

-¿Ya?¿No te quedas un poco? Vaya...-dijo la chica bajando los ojos.

-Vamos Mione, no seas así. Adiós Víktor¡hasta otra!-dijo Ginny alejándose.

-¡Adiós Ginny!-le gritó Víktor-He de volverr con mis compañerros. Perro pasarré porr tu casa en cuánto pueda ¿OK?

-Es que, Vic, yo... no... esto... No estoy en mi casa, ahora-dijo ella.

-Y¿dónde estás?-dijo él desconcertado. Ella le miró intensamente.

-¡Ah! Pues te doy la dirrección del hotel y ya pasarrás tú, si puedes...

-Gracias por entenderlo, Vic-él le sonrió y le anotó una dirección en un trozo de papel. Luego se lo dio y se despidieron con dos besos. Después de mirarle a los ojos, él se giró y se marchó.

Al cabo de media hora se hizo un descanso. Fred y George aparecieron de repente con bocadillos para todos. Después de mucha resistencia por su desconocido origen, todos empezaron a comérselos poco a poco, recelosos...

Cuándo se reinició el concierto, la música fue menos movida pero preciosa. La gente bailaba con sus acompañantes...

(al cabo de una hora)

-¡¡Ha sido el mejor concierto de mi vida!!-dijo Hermione.

-Yo sigo sin entender a qué hemos venido-decía Ron.

-Ojalá me hubiese firmado un autógrafo-dijo Fred, pensativo.

-¡¿Y qué más¡Serías capaz de darle una pluma que muerde!-rió Tonks.

-Nos has leído el pensamiento-dijo George.

Harry les escuchaba entretenido, cuándo se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

-Tonks¿dónde está Ginny?-dijo preocupado. Todos empezaron a buscarla, nadie sabía nada. Hermione se puso pálida y trastabilló agarrándose a Ron para no caer. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Tonks apareció con Ginny:

-¡Ya la he encontrado!

-Tonks¡por favor! Te lo suplico, por favor...-le susurró Ginny suplicante. Tonks la miraba preocupada, angustiada... pero nadie se dio cuenta. Estaban demasiado aliviados para fijarse.

Lupin les condujo a otro pequeño descampado lleno de basura, un mini-vertedero. Les hizo formar un círculo y cogerse de las manos. Estaba nervioso. Realizaron la aparición conjunta. Llegaron a un estrecho y maloliente callejón londinense, al final habían unos contenedores. Ginny se quejaba de sus tacones y Fred y George amenazaban con marcharse. Lupin les hizo callar y los paró delante de un contenedor que estaba partido por la mitad, dentro no habían bolsas, pero hedía. Lupin cogió un extremo del contenedor y les indicó que entraran:

-N-no esperará que entremos ahí¿verdad profesor Lupin?-musitó Ginny.

-No voy a entrar-afirmó Ron.

-Ohh, vamos Ronnie, igual encuentras a alguien que quiera salir contigo-dijo Fred.

-¡Cállate estúpido!

-Chicos, escuchadme. Nos os puedo decir ahora lo que vais a encontrar dentro pero: por favor, confiad en mi-dijo Lupin suplicante.

Todos se habían callado. Harry se acercó y tras mirar una milésima de segundo a los ojos del Merodeador, se metió en el contenedor. Le siguió Tonks con Hermione y Ginny, luego Ron, los gemelos y Lupin. Una vez dentro, todo dio una sacudida y se transformó. Aparecieron en un lugar que se parecía al claro de un bosque. En frente de ellos una gran roca plana y blanca se erguía inmóvil.

Lupin apoyó una mano en la roca mientras los demás no salían del asombro. Lupin dijo unas palabras que no entendieron y de repente...

Todo volvió a cambiar. Un gran jardín de hierba, muchos árboles, setos de todas las alturas, flores, ardillas, conejos, pájaros... Un gran jardín dónde los animales campaban a sus anchas. Y allá cerca se alzaba, majestuosa, una mansión que parecía a un palacio. Era de piedra blanca con los marcos de la ventana azul celeste... Todos estaban asombrados.

**Fin del 2º capi!!!! Espero que les haya gustado:**

**si tienen dudas: ESCRIBAN UN REVIEW**

**si no les gustó: ESCRIBAN UN REVIEW**

**si les agradó: ESCRIBAN UN REVIEW**

**si les dio igual: ESCRIBAN UN REVIEW**

**Resumiendo, si lo leyeron, por favor: ESCRIBAN UN REVIEW. (Por favor, por fa, por fi: es que me dan la vida!!! Los que escribís FanFictions sabéis de sobra lo emocionante que es cada review y los que no escribís, creédme: son el pan del Paraíso) **

**Piensen que no les costará ni la mitad de la mitad de la mitad de tiempo que me ha costado escribirlo para ustedes.**

**Mil gracias a mis fanfic-lectores que me dejan un review siempre que pueden: Javiera Malfoy, Sweet Georgia, Comadreja, Sarah Ginevra Malfoy, muerte a cho, Patrais Malfoy... y todos ellos:**

**GRACIAS AMIGOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Suya siempre,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	3. La princesa

**Siento el retraso mis queridos fanlectores, es que no me da la vida!!!!!! Como recompensa, intentaré alargar este capítulo y no me enrollaré ni ahora ni al final: besos!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Todo volvió a cambiar. Un gran jardín de hierba, muchos árboles, setos de todas las alturas, flores, ardillas, conejos, pájaros... Un gran jardín dónde los animales campaban a sus anchas. Y allá cerca se alzaba, majestuosa, una mansión que parecía a un palacio. Era de piedra blanca con los marcos de las ventanas azul celeste... Todos estaban asombrados._

El portón principal era dorado, para llegar a él, había una pequeña escalinata debajo de una especie de porche de ladrillo blanco.

Estaban todos boquiabiertos, en especial Ron. Las preguntas se agolpaban en sus mentes y tardaron en reaccionar cuando Lupin les dijo que le siguieran hasta la gran puerta. Lupin acercó su mano, alzándola y dijo lo mismo que había dicho delante de la piedra. El portón se abrió lenta y silenciosamente. Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, apareció una mujer que se lanzó a los brazos de Lupin. Era bajita y corpulenta; de piel morena y cabellos oscuros. Levaba una falda negra hasta los tobillos, una camiseta negra y un delantal blanco, el pelo estaba recogido en un moño a la altura de su nuca:

-¿Por qué, señor?¿Por qué ha tardado usted tanto? La señorita estaba ya desesperada. Usted no escribe, no nos visita¡no da señales de vida! Y tampoco el señor Black...-aquí sonrió- Ese bandido... seguro que ya ha olvidado el sabor de mis galletas y estará más flaco que nunca. Cuando lo pille...

Tonks bajó la cabeza a la mención de Sirius y Harry dio un paso atrás, oírlo así, de repente... Claro, no todos sabían lo de Hocicos, como él lo recordaba, que tonto había sido al pensarlo...

-Nanny-dijo Lupin con voz queda- él no volverá a por galletas, nunca volverá...

La mujer se tambaleó hacia atrás, destrozada y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Se irguió en un segundo y se abalanzó sobre Lupin cogiéndole de la camisa y zarandeándole:

-¡Diga que no es cierto!¡No es cierto!¡Dígalo!- le exigía llorando.

-Lo siento, Nanny-dijo él humildemente mientras ella le soltaba.

-Entren.

Entraron todos hacia dentro, la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Estaban en un gran recibidor, todo de madera con una araña de oro en el techo. Había distintas puertas todas muy hermosas y grandes muebles. A su derecha había una escalinata (también de madera) con una alfombra roja y cuya barandilla dorada resplandecía, limpia. Todo allí parecía, a la vista, ser muy antiguo; pero no olía a eso. Se respiraba paz y Harry notó como una brisita casi imperceptible que le aclaraba la mente. Era una casa majestuosa.

-¿Quién se lo dirá a la señorita, señor?-inquirió sollozando.

-Ella ya lo debe saber...-dijo Lupin.

-Sí, gracias Nanny-dijo una voz a su derecha, en la escalinata. Todos miraron hacia allí. Erguida, estática y hermosa había una joven. Ginny y Hermione la reconocieron, era la cantante. A los chicos les costó más, ya que tenía un aire distinto. Al verla allí todos sintieron que era muy frágil y que cargaba un gran dolor en su corazón. Sus grandes ojos pardos brillaban, llenos de pena. La mata de pelo castaño ligeramente ondulado, le caía sobre los hombros dulcemente. Llevaba un vestido liso, de seda verde lima, con mangas semitransparentes que caían más allá del brazo. Su cuerpo y altura aparentaban 16 años, pero sus ojos lo desmentían. Miraba con reproche a Lupin que se acercó al pie de la escalera.

-Por favor, Liz... Pégame, insúltame, échame, pero no llores, por favor... –fue subiendo hasta su altura. Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente. Ella apoyaba una mano en la barandilla, estaba pálida. Una lágrima surcó poco a poco su rostro, como sin permiso. Lupin alzó una mano para secársela y ella se echó a sus brazos, abrazándolo. Quedaron así mucho tiempo y Lupin no dejaba de susurrar pidiendo perdón. Ella fue la que se soltó y le dijo:

-Gracias por venir y por dejarme verlo. Yo también tengo noticias, pero no ahora.

Bajó las escaleras mirando hacia el grupo. Forzó una sonrisa y saludó a Tonks con un abrazo. Luego miró a Fred y a George.

-Vosotros debéis de ser los gemelos: Fred y George¿no?-ellos asintieron- me han hablado mucho de vosotros y de vuestras bromas. Tú debes de ser Ronald y tú la hermosa Ginebra ¿me equivoco?- Ginny asintió sonrojada y riendo. Al momento paró de reír y la miró asustada ("¿Cómo..?"). La joven de verde puso sus ojos en Hermione:

-Tú debes de ser la inteligente Hermione. ¿Sabes? Hagrid canta maravillas de ti, dice que le ayudaste cuanto pudiste con lo de Buckbeack, me alegro de haberte conocido al fin.-Hermione bajó la cabeza sonrojada.

Fue unas milésimas de segundo, algo más que un suspiro, ella iba a poner sus ojos en Harry y Lupin que se dio cuenta gritó "¡¡No!!", pero ya era demasiado tarde, al ver al chico, la joven recobró la palidez con más fuerza y mirando a los ojos de Harry, se tambaleó y se echó hacia atrás. Lupin fue el que reaccionó más rápido bajo las escaleras a saltos y fue hacia allí lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó ella estaba a punto de caer, interrumpió el contacto visual que mantenía con Harry y la sostuvo por detrás. Ella se apoyó en él por qué las fuerzas le faltaban. Lupin la cogió en brazos y Nanny le indicó una puerta y él entró con ella. Todos les siguieron, menos Harry que no sabía que hacer. Tonks volvió y le cogió de la mano, le sonrió cálidamente y llevó hasta la sala.

Era una gran sala decorada exquisitamente, con una enorme chimenea blanca y limpia. Lupin dejó a la chica en una butaca y se arrodilló junto a ella. Los demás se sentaron en los sofás. Nanny hizo aparecer una tetera con nueve tazas y dos grandes platos de pastas. A todos se les abrió el apetito y empezaron comer. Eran deliciosas. Lupin, solícito, le sirvió una taza a la joven y se la acercó. Luego reclamó la atención de los demás:

-Ella es Elizabeth, es una bruja extremadamente poderosa y savia. Hemos venido a éste lugar por dos motivos: en primer lugar esta casa es el lugar más inexpugnable del mundo y en segundo lugar, para que aprendáis a defenderos mejor.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó Ron- No es que quiera ser aguafiestas, pero ella tiene la misma edad que nosotros, no creo que pueda enseñarnos mu...¡ay!-gritó frotándose el pie y mirando a Hermione.

Lupin miró a Elizabeth, dudoso. Ella asintió con la cabeza y él se sentó junto a Tonks. La chica se acomodó, respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar:

-Podéis llamarme Liz. Lo que os voy a contar, quizá os parezca increíble pero es así. Soy una Elharin ¿sabéis lo que significa?

Todos los chicos miraron a Hermione que se encogió de hombros. Fue Ginny la que habló:

-¡Eso no existe, sólo son cuentos de vieja!- Liz sonrió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi madre me los contaba de pequeña. Me contaba que los Elharin eran una raza muy antigua y poderosa, como ángeles. No tenían una forma clara pero para venir a la Tierra adoptaban una humana manteniendo sus poderes... Me encantaban esos cuentos, pero son sólo eso: cuentos.

-Los Elharin son una raza muy antigua y poderosa. Tenemos más poder que todos los unicornios juntos. Un solo Elharin podría dominar el mundo. Fuimos concebidos para contrarrestar el mal del Universo. Lo Elharin son inmortales. Dumbledore, por ejemplo, es hijo de un Elharin y de una mujer de la Tierra, por eso envejece largamente. Tengo muchos poderes pero elegí usarlos para el bien. Mis antepasados fueron eliminando a todos los magos tenebrosos hasta ahora. Soy hija de reyes y estoy aquí para acabar con Lord Voldemort. Él ha matado a muchos inocentes y su reinado de temor tiene que acabar. Entendedme: mis poderes son sólo para el bien, yo no puedo matar por placer, por ejemplo.

-¿Cuáles son exactamente tus poderes?-preguntó George. Ella sonrió de manera pícara.

-Mira- en absoluto silencio la sala donde estaban se transformó en un bosque, el suelo en hierba, las paredes en frondosos árboles y arbustos, ellos sin sentir nada se descubrieron sentados sobre cómodos troncos caídos que parecían hechos a medida, la mesa se volvió un mantel y todo sin ruido y sin desastres. Todos estaban anonadados-puedo desaparecer-ella desapareció del sillón, pero la seguían oyendo-y reaparecer a mi gusto-ella apareció de pie apoyada en un árbol y mirándolos divertida-lo que yo quiera.

-¡¡¡Qué pasada!!!-dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Ha sido alucinante, aplastante, inmejorable en dos palabras _im_ _presionante._

Hermione estaba tan conmocionada que ni se dignó a matar a Ron con la mirada por sus "dos" últimas palabras.

-Realmente sobrecogedor-sentenció Ginny.

Liz sólo sonreía.

-¿Por qué casi te da un jamacuco al ver a Harry?-preguntó Fred.

-¿Por qué no te callas y escuchas?-replicó una irritada Ginny. Liz rió suavemente.

-Verás, yo Conocía a Lily, fuimos amigas. Su auténtico poder residía en sus ojos... verde intenso-se quedó con la mirada perdida en los de Harry. Él no sabía qué hacer.-Lo siento, en fin, Dumbledore quiere que yo os entrene, que os prepare...-cerró los ojos durante un minuto, Lupin la miraba expectante, los demás extrañados. Al fin ella abrió los ojos, les miró y dijo:

-Dumbledore acaba de decirme que me ha reservado plaza en Hogwarts. También dice que voy a tener que mudarme a Grimmauld Place. Nanny no pongas esa cara... Mejor nos vamos ya; sino se hará demasiado tarde ¿no?

Lupin asintió con lo cual todos se levantaron. Liz volvió a transformarlo todo y a dejarlo como estaba antes. Ron seguía sin poder cerrar la boca. Fueron al recibidor mientras Liz se despedía de Nanny y ésta la llenaba de recomendaciones, consejos y besos. Cuando terminó, la Elharin se acercó a ellos que esperaban que la puerta se abriese. Ella dijo:

-No, mejor os llevo yo que llegaremos antes.

-¿Podrás con todos?-preguntó Lupin ansioso.

-Ya no soy una niña-todos notaron un pequeño reproche cariñoso.-Cogéos de las manos. Hicieron un círculo y ella les miró sonrientes. Al momento siguiente, sin notar nada todo a su alrededor había cambiado, no como lo del bosque que había sido una "suplantación" esto había sido un viaje, y las cosas habían cambiado de manera distinta. Ahora estaban en la plaza de Grimmauld Place y con el número doce ya abierto. Ella entró sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, ni siquiera a asombrarse de lo que había hecho, y los demás no tuvieron otro remedio que seguirla.

Abrazó a la sra. Weasley:

-¡¡Mi dulce niña, que delgada estás¿No comes lo que te da Nanny? Ven mi niña que vas a cenar como Dios manda.-La hizo pasar a la cocina. Saludo a todos como si ya les conociera. Harry la miraba, sólo la miraba. Ella preguntó

-Tía Molly¿dónde está el jardín? Necesito salir un momento.

-Humm... Es que aquí no tenemos jardín todavía, cielo.

-¿Y alguna habitación que no uséis?

-Sí en la que está Buckbeack, ahora subo contigo, un minuto.

-No, ya subo yo-se ofreció Harry.

-¿Sí? Gracias, Harry-dijo la sra. Weasley.

Hicieron el camino en silencio, Harry no miraba la casa, le aterrorizaba que algo le hiciera revivir algún momento con Sirius, le daba verdadero pánico. Llegaron y Harry señaló la puerta y con voz ronca dijo:

-Es aquí, pasa.

Ella abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor. En un instante, lo que era un cuartucho sucio y maloliente se multiplicó en tamaño convirtiéndose en un magnífico jardín. Era un jardín original. Había setos de dos metros rodeando cada lugarcito. Había un seto que rodeaba un pequeño huerto lleno de tomates, patatas, lechugas, en fin, muy completo. Luego otro seto bordeaba una especie de caseta circular con bancos y una mesita como para el té. Los setos "abrazaban" la parte que custodiaban dejando solo una puerta natural de casi metro y medio de ancho. También había muchísimos árboles que no seguían ningún orden de colocación, la mayoría frutales. A Harry le gustaron unos que no había visto nunca y le atraía mucho su olor.

-Son árboles de azahar, crecen en España, sobretodo en el sur. Es una tierra preciosa, y huele así-Liz le miraba y Harry no se atrevió a coger una de las flores de azahar.

-Huelen muy bien-dijo Harry-me gusta mucho.

Al seguir caminando, encontró una fuentecilla blanca con enredaderas como adornos. El agua, cristalina, hechizó a Harry durante unos instantes. No podía creer lo bonito que era aquello.

-¿No crees que le falta algo?-preguntó la creadora de todo aquello.

-¿Pájaros, quizá?-inquirió Harry.

-¿No los oyes?-dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa. A la vez que ella hablaba, Harry escuchó el trino de uno, luego otro, etc.

-¿Cómo...?

-Sólo los oirás si quieres oírlos; si prefieres estar en silencio, sólo tienes que pensarlo.

Harry no tuvo tiempo por qué algo le tapó la luz del sol. Buckbeack aterrizó a su lado. Harry le hizo una reverencia, que el animal devolvió para luego mirar a Liz. Ella se acercó sin inclinarse, Harry intentó avisarle pero ya había tocado al animal y lo curioso es que el hipogrifo parecía estar a gusto. Mantuvieron el contacto visual durante un par de minutos, luego, ella miró al vacío.

-Gracias... por ayudar a Sirius a escapar de los dementotes.

-No fui yo, Hermione y Buckbeack... ¿Cómo lo...?

-Fuiste tú. Me lo ha dicho Buckbeack. Gracias.

-No fue nada... él era mi padrino-dijo Harry con voz ronca.

-Lo sé, pero tú no en aquél momento y haberle ayudado te honra...-no pudo seguir hablando por qué estaban entrando los demás y sus exclamaciones de admiración hicieron que ella callara.

-¡¡Es alucinante¡¡No puedo creerlo¡¡Es magnífico!!

Entró también la sra. Weasley y alabó con gran entusiasmo a la chica por el estupendo huerto que le había hecho.

-Sabía que te encantaría, tía Molly. George, puedes coger una manzana, te aseguro que son deliciosas-el chico cogió una y le dio otra a su gemelo, las probaron y les gustaron muchísimo. Todos se animaron a coger una, incluso Harry. El resultado fue espléndido.

_**(N/A: Es imposible describirlo, me quedo en blanco. Imaginad la situación, meteos en ella y comprenderéis que no puedo escribir todas las exclamaciones y las felicitaciones que le dirigen a Liz. Mil gracias por vuestra comprensión.)**_

_Más torrentes de felicitaciones, más preguntas y dos gemelos vándalos que intentaron reclutarla para su tienda de bromas. Ella se libró con facilidad, en ese momento llegó Ojoloco para anunciar que había empezado otra reunión urgente, de última hora. Todos se fueron, incluso Liz. Allí quedaron los gemelos, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry._

_-¿Qué ocurre Ginny?¿En quién piensas?-dijo Fred malicioso. Su hermana estaba sentada bajo un cerezo de frutos muy apetitosos con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa de felicidad casi sobrenatural._

_-Es ella... ¿No lo notáis? Su aura, su ambiente... Lo lleva con ella..._

_-UUyyy... ¡¡Pixie se pondrá celosa!!-se burló George y Ron y Fred rieron._

_-Voy a contárselo-dijo Ginny- y no se llama Pixie, por cierto._

_-¿Quién es Pixie?-preguntó Hermione al salir Ginny._

_-Es la nueva amiga muggle de Ginny. Es una malcriada y se pone celosa sólo con que Ginny salga de casa sin decírselo. Es horrible, sólo con decirte que su nombre verdadero es Pixigeline..._

_-¡Madre mía¡Qué padres tan espantosos debe tener!!_

_-Pues ella es igual o peor..._

_**Se acabó lo que se daba!!!!!!!!! **__**Siento el retraso pero aunque no me lo merezca: déjenme un review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (aunque sea para pegarme una bronca por lo tarde).**_

_**Suya siempre,**_

_**Karin Malfoy**_

_**P.D:Si hay más de cinco reviews nuevos, en el prox. Pasará algo entre Harry y Liz. :0)**_


	4. Empieza el trabajo

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, con un capítulo bonito, dulce: que lo disfruten!!!**

**Empieza el trabajo.**

-¡¡Buenos días!! ¡Arriba, bellos durmientes!- dijo Hermione- es una... da igual-dijo ante la cara interrogante de Ginny.

-Hoy nos espera un día emocionante, sí señor. ¡Arriba!-dijo Fred tras aparecerse con su hermano.

-¿Desde cuándo nuestra habitación es un centro de interés turístico? ¿Por qué está todo el mundo aquí?-preguntó el adormilado Ron.

-¡Venga Ron! ¡¡ARRIBA!!-dijo Ginny.

-Si alguien vuelve a decir "arriba"...-farfulló el pelirrojo.

-¡¡ARRIBAAA!!-le gritaron al unísono.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar, por fin, la señora Weasley les anunció:

-Esta vez os habéis librado de la limpieza, chicos. Tendréis clases con Liz, ella os lo explicará. No lleguéis tarde a la primera. Empieza en media hora en el cuarto contiguo a la habitación de las chicas.

Llegaron diez minutos antes. No había muebles, en el cuarto. Habían acolchado las paredes y el suelo, pero en vez de ser caluroso como un gimnasio cualquiera, la temperatura era agradable. Liz llegó puntual, vestía unos pantalones de color verde oscuro de una tela extraña y agradable a la vista. Ceñida y negra, la camiseta era de manga corta.

-Defensa y ataque, físico y mágico. Al cruzar esa puerta, dejad atrás todo. Entrad limpios. Entrenaremos cada día de la semana, de nueve a nueve. Mañanas: entrenamiento físico y tardes mágico. El sábado practicaremos lo que hayáis aprendido durante la semana. Y el domingo descansaremos. Necesito saber a qué nivel estáis así que os van a atacar ahora, hacedlo lo mejor que podáis.

Se retiró a un rincón. Los demás miraron a su alrededor con las varitas en alto. Cinco sombras de tamaño real salieron de la nada y les lanzaron hechizos. Al principio todo fue un poco caótico. No sabían qué hechizos podrían eliminarlas, pero Harry reaccionó rápido. Echó un Patronus que brilló con más fuerza de la habitual y luego acorraló todas las sombras que desaparecieron al instante. Liz se puso delante de ellos y sonrió a Harry con ternura.

-Eso estaría muy bien, si fueran dementores. Pero y si fueran mortífagos o peor... inferi.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Ron, Hermione parecía aterrorizada.

-Inferi. Son cadáveres que mediante un hechizo de Magia oscura funcionan como guerreros pero peor: no mueren, ni sangran.

Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de todos ante las palabras de Liz. Ron dijo:

-¿Y por qué no hacemos lo mismo nosotros?-todos lo miraron alarmados.

-Perdónale, Liz-dijeron Fred y George-. Es más tonto que hecho de encargo.

Liz le miró, Ron se quedó helado porqué la mirada de Liz brillaba salvaje pero melancólica. Parecía una ninfa poderosísima, pero triste.

-Es... algo...-le costaba encontrar la palabra- horrible, profanar una tumba, sea de quién sea. Además la magia oscura se lleva en la sangre, si realizas un hechizo de magia oscura, tu alma jamás se recupera de eso. No hablo de maldiciones imperdonables, hablo de incidir en la naturaleza de las cosas para hacer el mal. Aunque no lo notes, eso te ensucia y jamás, jamás consigues ser feliz de verdad.

Cambiando de tema, Liz volvió a sonreírles infundiéndoles coraje:

-No podéis destruirlos, pero es fácil retener inferi. Fuego. Si creáis una línea de fuego entre vosotros y ellos, los mantendréis alejados. Yo os voy a enseñar, manos a la obra.

Estuvieron ensayando patadas, golpes, movimientos. Mientras tanto la cabeza de Harry se ponía en marcha. Al volver a pelear (con las sombras), se había vuelto a sentir vivo, libre, bien. Y cuando el ciervo plateado había salido de su varita, él había sentido como la pesadez de su ánimo desaparecía. Respiró hondo y movió los hombros como desentumeciéndose después de un largo sueño, intranquilo y agotador.

Pasaron los días y las clases eran agotadoras pero nadie quería perderse ni una. Fred y George dejaron a Lee a cargo de la tienda. Aprendieron muchísimo, (Ginny descubrió que tenía unos puños maravillosos), y se dieron cuenta de que al mejorar físicamente, al estar más despejados, los hechizos parecían más fáciles. Liz les hizo aumentar sus capacidades físicas básicas (fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y flexibilidad). Ya no descansaban el domingo. Liz les hacía correr, mínimo treinta minutos por el jardín y después les cronometraba para que hicieran más metros en menos tiempo. Les hacía lanzar pelotas (cada semana con más kilos), y les medía la distancia. Liz les enseñó a aparecerse a Ginny, Ron, Harry y Hermione.

Harry se dio cuenta de que al llegar tan cansado a la cama se dormía sin pesadillas, y profundamente, como un bebé. Al margen de lo que Liz les enseñaba se hicieron grandes amigos de ella. Entró en el trío Harry-Ron-Hermione sin dificultad, es como si la conocieran de siempre. Les dio ideas a Fred y a George para fabricar artículos de broma que jamás se les hubieran ocurrido a ellos. Y con Ginny hablaba mucho y le enseñaba (como a Hermione) a peinarse, arreglarse mediante la magia.

Según las chicas ella se acostaba la última y se levantaba la primera, y estaba siempre "fresca como una lechuga" según se quejaba Ron un día que tenía agujetas. Liz faltó algún sábado por la tarde por tener concierto. Y solía que antes había muchos Elharin en la tierra.

-Hay... un hechizo. Aniquila la vida de tu alrededor y te...-Liz tomó aire, como si le costara hablar- envenena el alma, quitándote los sentimientos, embotándote el corazón. Así es como Voldemort ha matado a muchos de los míos... a mis padres-su rostro mostró determinación y recuperó las fuerzas-. Él apagó su estrella, y nos corresponde, a vosotros y a mi, acabar con él.

-No vamos a decepcionarte-dijo George. Ella sonrió y le tiró del pelo con cariño:

-Ya sé que no, bobiño.

Un día Harry se desveló y puesto que faltaban sólo un par de horas para el alba, bajó a pasear por el jardín. La luna brillaba en lo alto, majestuosa. A medida que se acercaba a un seto fue oyendo un cántico melodioso, harmonioso, dulce, pero en otro idioma. Era como una llamada, Harry rodeó el seto circular hacia la entrada. Cuando se asomó vio un unicornio blanco con la piel resplandeciente bajo la luna como si tuviera brillantes esparcidos por su lomo, su patas, su crin, su testuz, su cola... La punta del cuerno, brillaba cuál si llevara una estrella. Sus ojos eran dos luceros. Al intentar acercarse Harry pisó una ramita sin querer que se rompió alertando al animal. El canto dejó de oírse bruscamente. El unicornio le miró con miedo en sus ojos y retrocedió intentando buscar una salida, pero Harry ocupaba la salida. El animal relinchó, y retrocedió hasta acurrucarse en el rincón más alejado de Harry. Harry dio un paso hacia él con la mano alzada, intentando calmarle, pero sólo consiguió que escondiera la cabeza entre las patas. De repente cambio. Las pezuñas se convirtieron en manos y pies, la piel en vestido, la crin en una melena castaña. Donde segundos antes había estado el soberbio animal, ahora estaba Liz, intentando sentarse. Cuando vio a Harry se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. Harry pensó que debía parecer tonto con la boca abierta, semi agachado, y con la mano alzada. Se irguió y dijo:

-Perdón... no sabía, yo...

-No, perdóname tú. Soy tonta. Me pone muy nerviosa que alguien me vea transformada, por qué todavía no sé como mantener la conciencia en mi transformación. Ya lo ves, no te he reconocido y me he asustado. Lo que pasa es que necesito comunicarme con los animales; me traen noticias y ésta es la única manera. Yo también tengo cosas que aprender.

Harry le tendió una mano y ella le miró a los ojos primero, luego miró la mano y la agarró. Harry la notó fría y débil. Ella le propuso pasear y él aceptó. Hablaron de muchas cosas. Ella le explicó que Sirius le había hablado mucho de él, y que la razón de que no la hubieran conocido hasta ése verano era que ella debía permanecer oculta a Voldemort, que ignoraba que la pareja de Elharin que él asesinó tenía una hija. Harry le contó lo que le pesaba a él. Lo de la profecía, las semblanzas entre Voldemort y él...

-Llevas una gran carga sobre tus hombros, Harry-dijo ella mirándole con cariño y ¿admiración?-conocí a tu madre y sé que estaría muy orgullosa de ti, y tu padre también.

-¿Conociste a mis padres?-preguntó Harry.

Liz perdió su mirada en el horizonte, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas.

-Les conocí al ser yo una niña. Tu padre era un bromista, era activo, decidido, sencillo, apasionado, leal, era... "el alma de la fiesta". Tu madre, en cambio, era sencilla, tranquila pero peligrosa si se enfadaba, dulce, cariñosa, divertida, maternal... era maravillosa. Eran dos polos opuestos, aunque en su diferencia, se completaban. James como el mar, libre, desatado, temperamental. Lily como el sol, constante, brillante y ardiente en su perfección. Fueron mis segundos padres, no sabes cuanto llegué a quererles...- lágrimas cristalinas surcaban su rostro.

-¿Se... ellos... se querían? –Harry le explicó lo que había visto en el pensadero de Snape. Liz se paró, se dio media vuelta para tener a Harry cara a cara. Le agarró por la camiseta y lo puso a escasa distancia de su propia cara. Harry podía oler su perfume... vainilla. Y él era dos o tres centímetros más alto que ella. Pero los ojos de la joven estaban determinados si no enfadados.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar ni por un instante que ellos no se querían, ¿me oyes? ¡Sólo había que ver como se miraban! Tu padre adoraba a tu madre, ¡la idolatraba! y ella... Ella no podía vivir sin él, sin James. Ella era su ángel de la guarda y él era su vida. Cuando tus abuelos murieron y tu tía rechazó a tu madre, James se la llevó de viaje por el mundo ¡en escoba! Lily volvió sin depresión, alegre y risueña como siempre. Ven te lo voy a enseñar-dijo Liz arrodillándose bajo un árbol. Harry se sentó con las piernas cruzadas delante de ella.

-Déjame entrar en tu mente, no te dolerá, voy a enseñarte los recuerdos que tu subconsciente guarda de tu primer año de vida.

-Espera no... No creo que sea buena idea, ya he probado la Oclumancia y no me fue muy bien...

-Esto no es Legeremancia, tranquilo, confía en mí.

Liz cerró los ojos. Él sólo veía a Liz delante de él así que se dedicó a mirarla. Al rato empezó a sentirse estúpido, aunque sentía una dulce presencia en su cabeza. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, ella dijo:

-Tranquilo, estoy buscando... ¡Ah! Espera, ¡lo encontré!

HarryseirguióDeprontolaimagendeLizempezóadifuminarseantesusojos.Yempezóavertodocomoenunapelícula

_Lily y James en el bautizo de Harry. Sirius a su lado, joven y fuerte. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Pettigrew, la familia de James, los padres de Lily, la señora Weasley con un gemelo en cada brazo y su marido cuidando de tres pequeños pelirrojos... al fondo una niña. Pelo castaño, ojos marrones... Liz. Harry en brazos de Lily, James coge a Lily por la cintura, ella le mira embelesada y le susurra: "Ojalá se parezca a su padre"._

La escena cambió: _James y Lily en plena noche, ella intentando calmar a Harry que llora y James preparando un biberón. Al final acuestan a Harry en su cama, entre los dos y se quedan mirándole cogidos de la mano._

Vuelve a cambiar: _James intenta darle puré a Harry, que no quiere, cuando consigue, después de muchas caras raras y muchas muecas de distracción, metérselo en la boca, el niño lo escupe, dejando a James cubierto de puré. Lily Sirius y Lupin se desternillan mirándole..._

_-_Harry, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Liz. Ahora la veía a ella, preocupada. Harry sintió sus mejillas húmedas y pensó que debía ser el rocío matinal, pues él no recordaba haberse echado a llorar.

-Perdóname, no debí meterme en tu vida... Pensé que a lo mejor querías ver a tus padres contigo... lo siento muchísimo.

-No. Gracias-Liz alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos-. Muchas gracias, ha sido... En serio, gracias.

Ella sonrió y estiró las piernas hacia delante y el tronco hacia atrás para que le diera el sol en la cara. Harry se quedó mirándola. No tenía claro lo que le producía esa chica, lo que sí sabía era que llevaba dentro algo muy grande por ella, que le atraía muchísimo. Al verla ahí; medio tumbada, los ojos cerrados, su vestido blanco que al sol lanzaba destellos, sus pies descalzos sobre la hierba... su media sonrisa... Sintió un deseo incontrolable de abrazarla, de no dejarla ir, de cuidarla, protegerla, alejarla de todo lo malo...

-Ven Harry. Colócate así, verás que gozada-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

Harry obedeció y sintió el sol acariciándole el rostro, una sensación acogedora y muy agradable...

Se quedaron así unos minutos, gozando del confortable calor. Luego ella le dijo:

-Será mejor que volvamos, nos buscan arriba- él abrió los ojos y la vio con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, sonrió y se levantó.

-Ha sido un placer pasear contigo, Harry.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo él sonriendo y cediéndole el paso a la cocina. Llegaron juntos y Ron hizo un esfuerzo por tragarse los cereales para decir:

-¡Harry, Liz! ¡¡Os estábamos buscando!!-Liz se le quedó mirando, con extrañeza.

-Si, se te ve de lejos la preocupación, ¿eh Ron?-todos rieron, incluso la señora Weasley.

-¿Dónde estabais?-dijo Ginny, pícara.

-Dando un paseo-respondió Liz tranquilamente.

-Claro, seguro-dijo la pelirroja mirando a Hermione con cara de "te-lo-dije".

**Esto es todo!! Dejen muchos reviews, que se lo pasen bien y que vuelvan a visitarme cuando actualice que prometo que será pronto. **

**Suya siempre que los quiere,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	5. Nieve en pleno verano

**Nieve en pleno verano.**

_-¡Harry, Liz! ¡¡Os estábamos buscando!!-Liz se le quedó mirando, con extrañeza._

_-Si, se te ve de lejos la preocupación, ¿eh Ron?-todos rieron, incluso la señora Weasley._

_-¿Dónde estabais?-dijo Ginny, pícara._

_-Dando un paseo-respondió Liz tranquilamente._

_-Claro, seguro-dijo la pelirroja mirando a Hermione con cara de "te-lo-dije"._

Pasaron los días con rapidez. A Harry le llegó una carta del colegio anunciándole que sería capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor; cosa que a Harry le encantó, por supuesto.

Harry y Liz repitieron el paseo matinal, pero él jamás la volvió a ver convertida en unicornio. Liz le enseño sus propios recuerdos acerca de Lily, James y Sirius; y solía decirle: "No les añores con melancolía, recuérdales con cariño."

A ojos ajenos, excepto quizá a los algo miopes de Ron, resultaba evidente que entre ambos había una conexión especial. Sin querer hacían chistes inteligibles para los demás, que a ellos les hacían morirse de risa. Se lo pasaban muy bien juntos. Harry sólo pensaba en lo maravillosa que era por dentro y por fuera. Por fuera era bellísima: cara ovalada, pestañas largas, negras cejas muy bien perfiladas, suave y espesa mata de pelo color castaño, piel blanca, carnosos labios color carmín intenso y unos ojos... Sus ojos de forma almendrada, color madera de caoba, profundos y penetrantes con un brillo especial. Tenía una voz difícil de describir; pues cambiaba según el interlocutor. Ni aguda ni grave; acariciadora y suave.

Les asustó varias veces con su cambio de forma, se convirtió en McGonagall, Snape, Tonks, Ojoloco, la señora Rosmerta, Rufus Scrimgeour...

Por otra parte, no solía parecerles mayor, excepto por la expresión de su rostro cuando hablaba de Voldemort. Realmente, ella se hacía querer.

Una tarde recibieron una llamada urgente para una reunión de la Orden convocada en ese mismo momento. Todos fueron hacia allí. Liz entró con Hermione hablando alegremente sobre tendencias y cosas así. De pronto entró Dumbledore, todos le miraron. Parecía más viejo que nunca. Temblaba. La barba y el pelo estaban desordenados, como si acabara de correr. Todos estaban sentados, pero Liz se levantó y muy poco a poco se acercó a él. Hermione fue detrás y le llevó una silla. Él se sentó y miró a Liz a los ojos. Ella se arrodilló para tener los ojos a la altura de los suyos.

-Ellos han... asesinado a Miriam-dijo con dificultad, como si le doliera pronunciar cada sílaba. Liz se levantó, estaba muy pálida. Caminó hacia atrás, mirando al vacío. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, como sin permiso. Luego su rostro se tornó en indignación, en dolor y echó a correr dejándolos a todos allí. Harry echó a correr tras ella mientras los demás intentaban averiguar quién era Miriam. Eso no le interesaba, sólo quería que Liz no hiciera ninguna locura. Sólo Dumbledore, Kingsley y Lupin parecían saberlo. Snape, Mcgonagall, Ojoloco, Tonks y el resto de la Orden se miraban desconcertados.

Liz se fue al jardín y allí furiosa creó un muñeco grande como Hagrid y ágil como una serpiente que le atacaba con una espada. Ella peleó con él sin espada, sólo cuerpo a cuerpo. Harry se quedó mirando preocupado. Los movimientos de la muchacha eran sólo de defensa y Harry entendió que por muy fuerte que fuera el muñeco, si ella atacaba de verdad, no duraría más de tres segundos y lo que ella quería era desahogarse. Estaba jugando con el muñeco. Cada golpe que paraba le arrancaba un grito, de rabia. Estuvo veinte minutos aguantando así. Después saltó a la altura del pecho de su contrario y le asestó una patada que lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Ella cayó de pie y mientras su atacante se recuperaba, ella materializó una espada en su mano. Entablaron entonces un duelo de espadas que duró unos quince minutos. Luego, ella con una finta hecha sin esfuerzo, le arrebató la espada y de un salto girando en el aire, le cortó la cabeza cosa que hizo que el muñeco se desintegrara.

Liz quedó allí, de pie, dándole la espalda a Harry, con la respiración agitada y el pelo desordenado cayéndole sobre los ojos. La mirada sombría. Poco después, las dos espadas desaparecieron en su mano. Harry se acercó despacio y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella cayó de rodillas, el contacto había ablandado su furia. Los negros nubarrones que se cernían sobre sus cabezas empezaron a retirarse lentamente, volviendo a dejar el cielo limpio como antes de que ella se enfadara. Harry se sentó a su lado, jugueteando con la hierba. No sabía cómo, pero supo que tenía que dejarla hablar a ella primero. Estuvieron así un rato. Luego la voz semi quebrada de su amiga, rompió el silencio.

-Miriam... Era mi "casi" hermana. Es... era una chica preciosa, española, de sangre mestiza. Tenía unas ideas revolucionarias-dijo con una sonrisa triste-. Mucha gente la despreciaba por ser, por pensar diferente... Pero era la mejor persona que he conocido jamás. Estaba... en una misión en su país, arriesgando la vida por sus ideales. Hemos luchado juntas miles de veces. Hubo una vez que estábamos rodeadas y con un hechizo que nos impedía usar mis poderes, (hay un hechizo que impide a los Elharin menores de edad usar sus poderes) sólo podíamos luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Había más de cien hombres cercándonos. Querían que nos rindiéramos; nosotras, parapetadas en unas ruinas, recuperábamos fuerzas. Ella me dijo que soñaba con un mundo en que no hubiera guerras, ni mentiras, ni esclavos, ni malas personas. Le dije que ese mundo existía, que tras la muerte hay vida, que morir es sólo otra aventura que se vive en un mundo donde te reencuentras con aquellos que la vivieron antes que tú.

Harry sintió que sus palabras le daban esperanza. Que encendían una llama de fuego eterno en su corazón.

-... y ella me abrazó. Mis palabras le habían calado hondo pero bromeando, como siempre, me dijo: "Pues hermanita: ¡¡te echo una carrera a ver quien vive antes esa aventura!!"-Liz lloraba al recordar- ¡Y salió corriendo! ¡A luchar contra cien hombres! No me quedó otro remedio que seguirla... y vencimos, sí, vencimos... luchando espalda contra espalda. Pero, al final, ella ha llegado antes, ha ganado.

Se levantó y se acercó un árbol, apoyada en el tronco había aparecido una guitarra española preciosa, ella la cogió y volvió a sentarse con Harry. La acarició y se la acercó a la cara. Con los ojos cerrados, la olió. Abrió los ojos y miró a Harry.

-Ella me la regaló, había sido suya y me enseñó a tocarla. Me dijo: "Es para que cuando yo no esté, no te sientas sola. Cuando acaricies sus cuerdas, yo volveré a estar contigo. Y en cada acorde encontrarás un abrazo y todo mi cariño"... Miriam,-sollozando gritaba- ¿dónde estás? Voy a tocarla: ¡¡vuelve!!- miraba al cielo- conmigo...

Luego, apretando las cuerdas firmemente con sus manos temblorosas, le arrancó a la guitarra los primeros acordes de una canción que a ella le dolía cantar, acordes de un reclamo que rezumaba melancolía, como si la guitarra también llorara:

_**I'll find a way to see you again[… **__Encontraré una forma de volverte a ver,_

_**Wait for me, wait for me,**__** [… **__Espérame, espérame…_

_**Darling I need you desperately,**__Cariño, te necesito desesperadamente_

_**Desperately here**____desesperadamente… aquí._

_**And I'**__**ll find a way to see you again **__Y voy a buscar la forma de volverte a ver_

__

_**I'll find a way to see you again **__Encontraré__la__manera__de__volverte__a__ver_

_**I'll find the way, a way **__Encontraré la forma, una manera_

_**A way to see you again… **__La forma de volverte a ver._

_(N/A: "I'll find a way" de Rachael Yamagata)_

Apoyó su cabeza en la guitarra, seguía llorando. Harry le cogió la mano que colgaba por encima de la guitarra y la apretó intentando infundirle ánimo, calor... la sensación de que no estaba sola. Hizo la guitarra desaparecer. Y miró a Harry que todavía sujetaba su mano. Se acercó a él y Harry la abrazó. La notó temblar entre sus brazos y la sintió débil, frágil. La abrazó más fuerte y le susurró: "No estás sola, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Yo sigo aquí y no te voy a dejar. Y tampoco se van a ir ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Ginny, ni Fred y George... Nadie. Todos estamos contigo."

Ella se soltó y él le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Ella se lo agradeció mentalmente:

"_Gracias, Harry. Eres especial, ¿sabes? No sabes pensar en ti, sólo en los demás. Eres... eso, especial... grande, muy grande."_

-¿Vaya ya os cogéis de la mano?-interrumpió la voz de Ron. Ginny y Hermione sonreían. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que Harry seguía sosteniendo la mano de Liz. Las separaron rápidamente pero Liz dijo con frialdad:

-¿No estabais en la reunión, Ronald?-Ron advirtió que la voz era peligrosa.

-Cambiando de tema... ¿Alguien tiene algo interesante que decir?

-Sí-dijo Ginny tumbándose a la sombra- me muero de calor.

-Sí, el sol se clava de lo lindo-dijo Hermione.

-Tenéis razón-dijo Liz- voy a suavizarlo.

Cerró los ojos y miró al cielo. El sol dejó de sentirse gradualmente pero con rapidez. Luego unos nubarrones espesos cubrieron el cielo. Pronto notaron una llovizna ligera que se convirtió gradualmente, primero en un vendaval y luego se

calmó y comenzaron a caer enormes copos de nieve sobre ellos. Ron le gritaba que parara, pero ella sonreía y seguía sin abrir los ojos. En medio minuto, el suelo tenía diez centímetros de nieve.

Liz abrió los ojos y dejó de nevar. Miró a su alrededor, y con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia dijo:

-¡Ups! Creo que me he pasado.-Hermione y Ginny reían. De repente... ¡PLAF!¡PLAF! Una bola de nieve había golpeado a Ron en la cara, otra a Hermione en el estómago. Silencio. Al cabo de tres segundos, Ginny se deshacía de la risa y Harry también. Ron intentó devolvérsela a Liz, pero le dio a Harry. Hermione lanzó una con destino la cabeza de Harry y otra a Ginny. Así se armó una gran batalla de bolas de nieve a la que pronto se unieron Fred y George. A la media hora, ya estaban todos exhaustos, muertos de risa y tirados en el suelo. Liz (quién había lanzado más que nadie y recibido menos que nadie) volvió a hacer aparecer el sol que pronto les secó las ropas.

-Bueno Harry, ¿quieres que suspendamos el entrenamiento de mañana?-dijo Liz.

-¿Por qué?

-Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

-¡Oh! Vaya, no lo había pensado, como quieras, a mí me gusta entrenar...

-Sabía que dirías eso... ¡Decidido! Mañana no hay entrenamiento.

Los demás estaban demasiado cansados como para decir algo así que se limitaron a asentir. Liz les ofreció unos vasos con un líquido relajante, con olor a hierbas...

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó muy tarde, ya eran las dos de la tarde. No se explicaba como había dormido tanto. Él se vistió y comenzó a abrir sus regalos. Hermione se había "lucido" con un libro de texto para el curso. Ron le había regalado chucherías y chocolatinas. Lupin y Tonks le regalaban un kit limpiavaritas y una foto enmarcada de los Merodeadores (sin Pettigrew). Fred y George, un sombrero que hacía la cabeza invisible. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al descubrirse a sí mismo intentando encontrar el de Sirius, fue como si las cicatrices de sus heridas volvieran a abrirse. Pero le dolió más entender que no había regalo de Liz. Miró bajo la cama, entre las sábanas, en la cama de Ron, por si acaso... Pero tuvo que aceptarlo, no había nada. Nada. Se sintió mal y pensó en no bajar a desayunar, pero luego se dijo que así llamaría más la atención. Y él no quería que todos se diesen cuenta de que no le habían gustado los regalos. De que él había esperado más, inconscientemente. Se sintió mal de pensar eso, él no era como Dudley. Se obligó a forzar una sonrisa y a bajar a la cocina. En la cocina sólo estaban la señora Weasley y Crookshanks. La madre de Ron, lo abrazó, lo felicitó y le dio tostadas con mermelada. A Harry no le dio tiempo de preguntarle donde estaban los demás, pues ella dijo que iba a coger la ropa sucia de las chicas y se perdió escaleras arriba.

Harry se sintió peor que nunca. ¡Qué poco les importaba él! Aunque fuera un poco egoísta, Harry pensaba que se podían haber molestado en estar allí para felicitarlo. Él les felicitaba a todos en sus cumpleaños. Y les hacía regalos que le parecía que les iban a gustar, no chocolatinas y un libro de texto. Le dolía lo de Liz especialmente, pues él se había considerado su amigo, y no es que ella no lo supiera, por qué precisamente por eso se había suspendido el entrenamiento... Harry no paraba de darle vueltas. Y pensó que era mejor salir a dar una vuelta, a ver si así se calmaba. Se levantó sin haber acabado las tostadas y se dirigió al jardín. Tuvo ganas de subir y tirarse en la cama y volverse a dormir, deseando que fuese una pesadilla. Pero no tenía fuerzas para subir las escaleras. Se arrastró hasta el jardín. Y sintió que no le dolía tanto la cabeza. Resolvió ir a la fuente y comenzó a caminar. Al llegar se detuvo y se sentó. Metió los dedos en el agua clara. Oyó un maullido quejumbroso, de un animal herido. Trabajosamente se levantó para socorrer al animal. El ruido venía de tres setos más allá, del seto más grande, porqué conectaba con otros dos. Cuando encontró la entrada se acercó:

-¡¡¡SORPRESAAAA!!!

Hermione corrió a abrazarlo. Ron le dijo que cerrara la boca y lo felicitó. Ginny le abrazó y luego estaba Neville que le dio la mano y le felicitó, Ernie McMillan, Dean thomas, Seamus Finnegan (del ED), Colin y Denis Creevey, los gemelos Weasley, Luna Lovegood y todos los de la Orden menos Snape y Mundungus, que le felicitaron con mucho entusiasmo como Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Hagrid... Todos iban ataviados con sus mejores galas. Como si su fiesta de cumpleaños, la de él, la de Harry fuese un importante evento.

Había unas mesas llenas de comida y luego dos montañas enormes de regalos. Harry lo miraba todo asombrado. Colgando de los setos, había carteles gigantes de felicitación firmados por los presentes y lucecitas de colores suspendidas en el aire. Las bandejas con las copas, los canapés, y las cosas de picar, se movían solas acercándose a los invitados, retirándose ante un gesto de los aludidos, como sostenidas por un camarero invisible. Aparecían sillas para quien las necesitara. Pero todavía tenía una espinita clavada; Liz no estaba allí. Hermione se acercó a él, y le cogió del brazo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada-Harry no le miró a los ojos pero intentando sonar casual preguntó- ¿Dónde está Liz?...-ante la mirada interrogante y pícara de su amiga dijo- tengo que preguntarle... u-una cosa.

Hermione bajó la mirada con una sonrisa. Luego miró a Harry y después se giró, para mirar a una mujer de mediana edad que revisaba las mesas de comida. Era pelirroja, con largos tirabuzones, alta y aún hermosa. Ella se giró, y viendo a Harry y a Hermione se acercó y con un marcado acento francés exclamó:

-¡Bon joir! «Haggy» «Potteg», «un placeg».-Dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Harry, ella es la organizadora de todo esto. Nosotros queríamos prepararte una fiesta sorpresa pero no sabíamos por donde empezar.

Harry le dio las gracias, sin prestarle mucha atención. Pero cuando la miró a los ojos... Tenía unos ojos color de madera de caoba profundos y penetrantes.

"_Pensaba que tenías mejor concepto de mí, guapo."_

La voz de Liz sonaba en su cabeza, sarcásticamente divertida; mientras la francesa simulaba hablarle.

"_¿Creías que te ibas a librar de mi por ser tu cumpleaños? __¡Ja! Por cierto, mi regalo tendrá que esperar hasta la noche. Ninguna organizadora de fiestas trae regalos..._

_Sí, luego me masacras, si quieres. Yo puse esas porquerías en tu habitación, para que te desilusionaras. Quería dejarte un pañuelo de papel de parte de tus tíos muggles pero eso s__ería demasiado amable. __¡Oh! los que no son de la Orden piensan que estamos en unos jardines de una mansión alquilada. __Les he aparecido aquí. __Bueno, todavía hay algunas sorpresitas más." _

-Bueno "queggido". "Espego" que te guste. Voy a "ggevisagg" los sándwiches.

-Pues otra vez, gracias.

Ahora Harry ya era completamente feliz. La miró con disimulo mientras Hermione le servía una bebida. Se movía entre la gente como una perfecta francesa; comiéndose el mundo, dueña de sí. Llevaba un vestido blanco, largo. Tenía un escote de barco pero, sin embargo, poco pronunciado. El vestido tenía muchos volantes, era ostentoso, exuberante... muy francés. Los rizos caían sobre sus hombros, harmoniosamente. Incluso sin ser ella era preciosa.

Harry habló con Neville y con Ernie, que estaban muy sorprendidos con todo aquel "guateque". Ellos le felicitaron por los amigos que tenía. "Sí, pensó Harry, son mis amigos. Mis mejores amigos." Se sintió tremendamente querido y se despreció a si mismo por haberse enfadado con ellos. La fiesta transcurrió muy bien. Todos querían hablar con Harry, todos le hacían reír, todos le daban su apoyo, su amistad. Incluso la profesora McGonagall le llamó por su nombre y le trató como a un amigo, como a un igual. Y Harry supo ver que le salía del corazón, que no era pura cortesía. Harry estaba muy cómodo, su gente, sus amigos, sus profesores... Liz... La voz de la joven volvió a sonar en su cabeza, aunque ella estaba a diez metros, conversando con Tonks.

"_Estamos diciendo que soy amiga de Tonks, y que se lo hago como un favor. ¿Qué te parece?... Espera, deberías-sonaba algo furiosa- acercarte a esas pijas de ahí a decirles que tengan cuidado con como masticar la comida, por qué si se muerden la lengua: se envenenan.__ Estoy segura..."_

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no explotar de la risa. ¡Eran Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown! Cuchicheaban entre ellas, y Harry enseguida se dio cuenta de el por qué, iban vestidas para un día normal, no las habrían avisado de que era de gala.

"_¡No! Harry no me eches la culpa: en la invitación ponía "una fiesta forma__l e importante" si no lo pillaron es culpa suya. ¡Los demás si lo cogieron!"_

Harry sonrió y se acercó a ellas. Callaron en cuanto lo vieron, Parvati se puso algo colorada. Él les preguntó si se lo pasaban bien y ellas respondieron forzadamente, aunque en el fondo, Harry estaba seguro de que lo publicarían a los cuatro vientos, en Hogwarts.

Hermione, lo rescató excusando alguna tontería. Le advirtió que no comiera demasiado, que sólo era el aperitivo.

A la media hora, los de la Orden desfilaron por delante de Harry con sus disculpas y sus felicitaciones, pero tenían que marcharse, todos menos Hagrid. Entonces el ambiente quedó algo más relajado, pues los amigos de Harry ya no tenían a sus profesores delante.

Les hicieron pasar al segundo seto, que había sido ampliado mediante la magia. Había una gran mesa de una forma extraña. Tenía forma de flecha con punta redondeada. En el único extremo sin curvas había solo un asiento. Los demás tomaron lugar, como si ya supiesen su sitio. Liz, es decir, la francesa, le indicó que su sitio era el central. Él se sentó y empezaron a comer. Harry cogió el tenedor, pero se detuvo, miró a la derecha y la vio de pie, vigilando que todo estuviera bien, apartada, delante del seto.

-Oiga, ¿no querría usted sentarse con nosotros?-Ginny y Hermione se miraron imperceptiblemente.

-¡"O lálá"! ¡¡"Enchanté"!! No, no, gracias, muchas gracias.

Harry estaba a punto de insistir. Pero un grito resonó en su cabeza:

"_¡¡¡Harry James Potter!!! ¡¡Si vuelves a decir algo así me aseguraré de que sea lo último que hagas!! _

Harry le sonrió, la había enfadado. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero mentalmente le siseó "hipócrita".

Al terminar la comida, brindaron con cerveza de mantequilla por Harry. Y él propuso otro por sus amigos, todos los allí presentes.

Liz hizo que las patas de su silla crecieran unos centímetros, hizo la mesa desaparecer y le fueron entregando los regalos, uno por uno. Jamás en su vida había tenido tantos regalos. Ernie le regaló un kit de pociones nuevo con un manual titulado "Como arreglar pociones mal empezadas", le susurró que era para que Snape tuviera menos motivos de castigarle. Neville le regaló una recordadora personalizada (que le decía qué había olvidado) y una foto enmarcada de los entrenamientos del ED. Luna le dio un amuleto que le protegería de los Capliat y un silbato dorado, con diferentes timbres de sonido.

-Es por si seguimos con el ED. Era el único sitio donde tenía amigos.

Harry sintió cariño hacia ella. Parvati y Lavender le regalaron una corbata y un jersey. Dean y Seamus, un reloj con calendario lunar muy bonito. Hagrid le regaló un par de fotos, para completar su álbum de sus padres y una bonita capa de viaje. Ginny le regaló una brújula hecha a mano para enganchar en la escoba.

Ron y Hermione, le regalaron una maqueta del campo de quidditch de Hogwarts que se podía ampliar hasta ser como una mesa de billar, con jugadores de tamaño proporcional al campo.

-Como todavía no sabemos quién jugará, no les hemos puesto nombre, pero es muy fácil de poner con un hechizo.

-Los jugadores juegan de verdad, según tus órdenes, pero los contrarios, lo hacen lo mejor que pueden. Es como un solitario. Así podrás preparar tus tácticas.

Harry no se lo podía creer, estaba conmocionado. No sabía qué decir. De pronto Clarisse, es decir, Liz; volvió a entrar. Cogió a Luna y a Neville, que ya se habían despedido de Harry, y desapareció ante sus ojos.

-Los ha llevado a casa-dijo Hermione. Ella volvió a aparecer y fue llevándose uno por uno. En la última aparición, ya venía como Liz. Estaba agotada, así que subió las escaleras, sin decir adiós.

"_Levántate pronto mañana que el efecto de la poción del sueño ya se te ha pasado."_

Harry pensó con fuerza: "¿Poción del sueño?" Liz no respondió pero él sintió que sonreía con picardía.

**Bueno, hoy hay dos páginas**** más, espero que me dejen una línea más de review aunque solo lleve una palabra. **

**Con un besote en el cogote se despide,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	6. Lo más esperado del verano

**Hello****!!!!!!!! Ya estoy de vuelta!! Gracias a todos los que leen, "sois la sal de mi esencia".**

**En fin, espero que les guste ****este****capítulo**** que ****va****dedicado****a****una****persona****muy****especial****para mi, alguien que si faltara en mi vida; yo no****sería la misma.**** (Te quiero mucho, ojalá estés siempre a mi lado).**

**Lo más esperado del verano.**

_En la última aparición, ya venía como Liz. Estaba agotada, así que subió las escaleras, sin decir adiós._

_"Levántate pronto mañana que el efecto de la poción del sueño ya se te ha __pasado."_

_(Este formato representa una conversación mental_

_Harry pensó con fuerza: "¿Poción del sueño?" Liz no respondió pero él sintió que sonreía con picardía._

A la madrugada del día siguiente, Harry y Liz se encontraron en el jardín. Estaban sentados en un banco mirando la fuente:

-Toma, mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Le ofrecía una caja rectangular, muy adornada por fuera con runas antiguas. Harry la abrió. Era de terciopelo verde, muy majestuoso. En el centro, había un cuerno blanco con adornos dorados y una cadena de oro. Harry lo sacó y lo observó, al tocarlo sintió como un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos y la gema incrustada en el medio, lanzó un largo destello.

-¿Has visto eso?

-Significa que le has gustado, Harry. Tus manos le han dado seguridad, por eso te ha permitido que lo sacaras de su caja. No se lo habría permitido a cualquiera.

-Es precioso, Liz...

-Es un cuerno Elharin. Se llama Naryam, perteneció a mis antepasados. Tócalo cuando estés en peligro y recibirás ayuda. Mi padre me lo dio a mí, y ahora quiero que lo tengas tú.

-Muchísimas gracias... Es... magnífico.

Harry volvió a guardarlo en la caja, con extremo cuidado. Cuando iba a cerrarla se dio cuenta de que en la tapa de la caja habían dos puertas, recubiertas del terciopelo verde con un pomo pequeñito y dorado. Las abrió y vio un colgante grande del tamaño de una manzana pero plano. Se podía abrir por uno de los lados y Harry lo abrió. Vio lo que le pareció un espejo, pues no veía su imagen, veía la de Liz a su lado.

-¿Qué es el colgante?- Liz no le estaba mirando, observaba pensativa a dos conejos que campaban a sus anchas por ahí.

-El espejo que hay dentro, no te muestra lo que tiene delante, es decir, no refleja. Muestra al que mira lo que más desea ver o a quién más desea ver. Podrás utilizarlo para saber si tus amigos están bien... Cuando empiece la guerra.

Liz le miró a los ojos y Harry cerró las puertecillas, no se fuera a enterar Liz que ella es quién Harry más deseaba ver.

-No te tenías que haber molestado tanto, yo... Fue suficiente con la fiesta de ayer...

-No, eso era de parte de toda la Orden y de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George y mía. Esto es sólo de mi parte.

-Gracias de todas formas...

-No hay de qué...

El verano ya tocaba a su fin. Visitaron la tienda de Fred y George un par de veces, en que Liz se transformaba en Crookshanks para que no la reconocieran. Recibieron las notas de los TIMOS. Y Harry se resignó a no ser auror, no le llegaba la nota en Pociones. Lo mismo le pasaba a Ron, pero recibieron una nota de Dumbledore que decía que comprasen lo necesario para cursar la asignatura. Así que lo hicieron y se prepararon para la vuelta a Hogwarts. Hermione, Ginny y Liz tuvieron que jugar con ellos varios partidos de quidditch, para ayudar a Ron. Liz jugaba mejor que todos ellos, volaba como si la escoba fuera parte de ella. Era capaz incluso de hacer piruetas sobre ella. Harry tenía claro quienes iban a ser tres de los titulares del equipo, pasara lo que pasara en las pruebas de selección.

Así llegó la víspera del uno de septiembre. Liz andaba algo seria, les preguntó a todos, por separado, si creían que ella encajaría en Hogwarts. Todos le respondieron más o menos igual: "Claro, no te preocupes." Excepto Ron que intentando tomarle el pelo, le dijo:

-¿Tú¡¡No¡Eres demasiado rara! Todos hablaran de ti a tus espaldas...-ante su cara cada vez más horripilada, Ron rió-¡¡Era broma!! Te lo has... ¡au¿qué te pasa? Eres tonta... Me has hecho daño...

Liz le había asestado un puñetazo en el hombro. Pero acto seguido, se acercó a él sonriendo, ya le había perdonado; le cogió de la barbilla y se puso de puntillas, para mirarle más de cerca.

-Si vuelves a hacerme una broma de tan mal gusto, te dolerá... en otro sitio. Y te aseguro que será muy doloroso.

-Va-vale como qui-quieras, pero... no me pi-pises, por favor-dijo Ron, ella le pisaba; y aunque ella no pesara lo suficiente como para llegar a hacerle verdadero daño, la mirada de Liz lo decía todo.

Pero eso eran las anécdotas diarias, Liz adoraba a Ron, le encantaba su falta de sentido común (sin ofender).

Por la noche les dijo a las chicas que se fueran a la habitación sin ella, iba a pasear. Harry, al oírlo, sintió un impulso muy grande dentro, como si le hubieran lanzado un "Imperius". Se escabulló y siguió a Liz hacia el jardín. La vio paseando hacia la fuente. Se colocó a su lado y le dijo, como si le estuvieran persiguiendo:

-Tengo que decirte algo, es importante. Esto no se me da bien, es terreno de Hermione, yo prefiero volar en escoba; pero ahí va... Liz, yo... yo...-cogió aire y cerró los ojos-te quiero. Con toda mi alma. Yo no sé decirte esto de una manera más bonita, por qué no me salen las palabras, sólo sé que llevo algo muy grande, muy grande por ti.

Harry se resistía a mirar a Liz. No podía arriesgarse a ver en sus ojos compasión y sólo amistad. Se maldecía a si mismo mil veces, por no haber sabido esperar. Por no haberlo dicho de otra manera, más tranquilamente... mejor. Pero ahora el daño ya estaba hecho. Sólo quedaba asumir las consecuencias.

-No digas nada todavía, quiero que sepas que si tú no... Bueno, eso. Yo no quiero perder tu amistad por nada del mundo, por nada. O sea que tú me lo dices y aquí no ha pasado nada... Se... acabó...

Pero si Harry se hubiera atrevido a mirar, sólo a echarle un vistazo a Liz, no hubiera dicho lo último. Ella estaba radiante, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Parecía emitir un resplandor dorado. Su sonrisa, nerviosa, era amplia y franca. Cogió a Harry de la barbilla y le hizo mirarla a los ojos. Harry era un par de centímetros más alto que ella. Se miraron y Harry quedó sin dudas. Milímetro a milímetro, Harry la iba sintiendo, cada vez más cerca, y podría contar sus pestañas. Se besaron y Harry se sintió el ser más feliz de la tierra. Luego se cogieron de la cintura y pasearon durante toda la noche. Unas veces hablando, pues tenían bastantes cosas que decirse y otras en silencio: pues, casi siempre, el silencio es más elocuente que millones de palabras.

Se les hizo de día sin querer y cogidos felizmente de las manos, llegaron a la cocina, donde todos desayunaban. Se hizo un minuto de silencio. Todos se habían dado cuenta de cómo habían entrado ambos; ellos, todavía agarrados, miraban al suelo. De pronto hubo tal aluvión de aplausos que Harry creyó que se les caería la casa encima. Todos gritaban, la señora Weasley lloraba, Ron pegaba a Harry, Hermione y Ginny saltaban alrededor de Liz... Caos total. Al final, la voz del señor Weasley se hizo hueco entre las demás:

-¡¡Llegaremos tarde¡Coged el equipaje, vamos!

Hubo un gran revuelo de gente ayudando a buscar cosas. Harry se había quedado clavado en el suelo mirando a Liz a los ojos. Las maletas de Liz aparecieron en sus manos, ella le sonrió y las dejó en el suelo. Se puso de puntillas para susurrarle al oído: "Estaré esperándote." Acto seguido besó la comisura de sus labios y tocó sus maletas. Y con una sonrisa que hechizó a Harry, despareció. Harry se quedó mirando el sitio en que segundos antes habían estado sus ojos. Ron tuvo que zarandearle para que cogiera sus cosas y subiera al coche que les había mandado el Ministerio.

Llegaron a la estación y bajaron escoltados por dos fornidos guardaespaldas. Pusieron sus cosas en los carritos y se dirigieron al andén 9 y ¾. Los hombres que les acompañaban dijeron que Harry pasara primero y los Weasley aceptaron. Harry corrió hacia la pared, pero no hubo colisión, la atravesó con los guardaespaldas a su lado. Al llegar al otro lado, intentó buscar a Liz con la mirada. Al poco tiempo la encontró fingiendo asombro y algo de confusión; mirando a todos lados.

_"¡¡No me mires¡Disimula! Hay alguien que te mira, no te quita los ojos de encima. Pero con el humo y el ruido no sabría decirte..."_

Harry intentó encontrar a quién según Liz no le quitaba la vista de encima. Aunque puso a Hermione, Ron y Ginny a buscar, no lo consiguieron y tuvieron que entrar en el tren. Ron y Hermione, entraron la puerta del vagón de los prefectos, y Ginny y Harry, tras ser abrazados por la señora Weasley entraron por una de las últimas del tren. Ginny subió la primera y, desde arriba, ayudó a Harry con los dos baúles y las jaulas de las lechuzas. Cuando Harry subió y se giró para cerrar la puerta, encontró a Liz mirándole desde abajo:

-Hola¿te ayudo?- se ofreció Harry "inocentemente".

-Sí, muchas gracias-le tendió una maleta que Harry subió con ayuda de Ginny. Liz subió cerrando la puerta tras de si. Ginny le tendió la mano:

-Hola, me llamo Ginevra Weasley. Pero prefiero Ginny. Él es Harry Potter.

-Yo me llamo Elizabeth y también prefiero Beth-dijo estrechándole la mano.

-¿Quieres buscar compartimiento con nosotros?-le ofreció Harry.

-¡Claro! Soy nueva; no conozco a nadie...

Arrastraron los baúles por el tren hasta que encontraron un compartimiento vacío. Entraron y dejaron sus cosas. Corrieron las cortinas y allí rieron a gusto. Harry parodió tan bien la actuación de Liz que Ginny cayó al suelo de la risa y Liz también se agachó por que le dolían las costillas. De repente se abrió la puerta y entró la persona que Harry más hubiese alejado de allí.

-Ho-hola Cho-dijo Ginny intentando no reír-estábamos... Ha-Harry acaba de contarnos un chi-chiste muy bueno.

Liz miraba a Harry y a Cho alternativamente, la reciente risa había encontrado su fin en un segundo, pero los labios todavía no se habían dado cuenta y seguían sonriendo; hasta que se relajaron gradualmente. Harry la miraba de pie, y se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía nada por ella. Nada. Ni cariño, ni pena, ni consideración. De hecho, no la veía guapa.

-Hola Harry, yo... Quería preguntarte qué tal el verano...

-Mejor que nunca, gracias por preguntar-dijo sentándose y mirando a la ventana; dando así la conversación por acabada.

Cho se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Creo que voy a buscar a Luna y a Neville-murmuró Ginny dejándolos solos.

Liz se sentó al lado de Harry y le puso una mano en la espalda. No lo entendía:

-Ella es quien te miraba en la estación.

-Vale-por alguna razón el encuentro le había puesto de mal humor y eso hacía que se enfadase consigo mismo, lo que aumentaba su mal humor.

-Harry¿quién es?

-Una cría. Que no distingue el bien del mal.

-¿Saliste con ella¡¡Mírame Harry!!-podía leerle el pensamiento, pero no quería hacerlo, quería que él se lo dijera.

-¿Eso qué importa?-dijo él volviendo a apartar la vista.

- No soy tonta¿sabes? Ella está arrepentida de algo y tú le gustas. Importa por qué si saliste con ella y aún sientes algo por ella, es que sales conmigo por despecho.

Su voz y su mirada eran duras, pero por dentro sintió que se le caía el mundo encima, que todo se derrumbaba.

Rápida como el rayo se sentó en el lugar más alejado de donde Harry se sentaba. Entonces Harry se levantó y la miró. Pudo ver que los ojos de Liz, que miraban las cortinas, brillaban; pero de lágrimas. A él le destrozó y se sintió peor que nunca. Hacía menos de un día que le había dicho que la quería. Y ya había metido la pata.

Se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Liz se apretó contra la pared, para estar más lejos de él.

-Liz... Sí, salí con ella pero... ¡déjame que te explique! La que se chivó del ED era su mejor amiga y después de lo de los granos y de que todos le hiciéramos el vacío Cho vino a reclamarme: a disculparla. A excusarla. Nos enfadamos y no volví a hablar con ella. ¡Tienes que creerme! Además, nunca fue mi novia (oficialmente). Ella sólo me gustaba. Tú me atraes, yo... es... amor.

La última frase la había dicho acercándose a ella. Susurrándosela al oído. Liz se giró tan bruscamente que Harry se asustó. Liz le cogió del cuello de la camiseta y le acercó hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de su cara. Le miró a los ojos y Harry sintió que Liz le invadía la mente con la fuerza de una oleada inmensa, él no opuso resistencia. Harry cerró los ojos, sentirla en su cabeza le daba mucha seguridad, placer, incluso algo de sueño.

-Ella está vacía... Te quiero a ti...

De repente Liz salió de su cabeza y Harry la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-¿Me crees?

-Sí.

Su risa había reaparecido, sus ojos volvían a sonreír: en el vagón había más luz que antes. Como sin poder evitarlo por culpa de la cercanía, Liz le besó fugazmente. Harry cerró los ojos ante el contacto y, por la rapidez, no le dio tiempo a "disfrutarlo".

-Liz... Si me vuelves a hacer eso, tendrás que reanimarme luego.

Liz reía, pero lo empujó dulcemente y Harry supo el por qué cuatro segundos después. La puerta se abrió y entraron Ginny, Neville y Luna. La reconocieron como cantante y Luna le pidió un autógrafo y Neville otro para su abuela. Tras las presentaciones, Luna dijo:

-¿En qué colegio estudiabas antes?

-En Beauxbatons, pero mi tutor tuvo que mudarse aquí por trabajo y yo con él.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Soy huérfana, Voldemort les mató hace medio año-miró de soslayo a Harry-habían sido torturados antes así que en realidad no les he conocido. Estaban internados en un centro francés.

-¡Vaya! Lo siento. Yo perdí a mi madre de pequeña.

-Mis... pa-padres están en San Mungo, no me reconocen, fueron torturados...

Liz se sentó entre Luna y Neville y les rodeó los hombros con los brazos.

-¿Sabéis? A veces me pongo triste y lloro al pensar en ellos, pero al recordarles, encuentro la fuerza que necesito para seguir luchando... por ellos. Además, sé que no se han ido del todo, se que siguen aquí-se toco el corazón. Miró a Harry:

-Yo te he creído desde que supe que tú decías que Él había regresado. Puedes contar con mi apoyo y mi amistad para todo, para todo.

_(A __Ginny__ y a Harry) __"Diciendo esto les aseguro mi postura, que es la misma que la suya. Les explico que estoy de su lado en esta lucha; para que confíen en mi"_

Luego les contó varias anécdotas de su anterior escuela y de algunas escapadas y diversas travesuras. Neville le contó luego las aventuras y las anécdotas del ED con la ayuda de Luna y Ginny. Luego se les unieron Ron y Hermione que hicieron muy bien su papel en las presentaciones, aunque Ron tenía una ligera tosecilla en la que se descifraba en una risita tonta. De repente se abrió la puerta y se oyó un silbido de admiración:

-¡Vaya, vaya! Sangre nueva por aquí...

Un rubio había entrado en el compartimento y en ese momento pasaron muchas cosas a la vez: Harry, Ron y Neville se levantaron alzando sus varitas, Luna agarró a Neville y Hermione a Harry y a Ron, Ginny miraba al rubio, como si quisiera hechizarle con la mirada y dos fornidos compañeros de Draco (Crabbe y Goyle) entraron amenazantes. Liz parecía confundida exteriormente pero mentalmente les gritó sobretodo a Ron y a Harry:

_"¡Bajad las varitas!¡Ya!_-su voz sonaba como en los entrenamientos, era una orden- _Harry:¡cálmate!__ Ron tú también: bajad las varitas... ¡ahora!"_

Ahora Liz miraba a Draco y no les hablaba. Draco no la había perdido de vista ni un momento, la examinaba de cerca. Luego le tomó la mano y le hizo ademán de besársela. Le susurró: "Enchanté" y Harry sintió que le ardían las venas, no obstante, en su cabeza todavía resonaba la advertencia de Liz. -Una preciosidad como tú no debería juntarse con...-dio un vistazo despectivo al compartimento- lunática, dos traidores pobretones, un parásito cobarde, una sangre sucia y ¡hombre! El rey de la pandilla: don "Cara-rajada" Potter.

Liz necesitó un grito mental a Ron para que no atacara a Malfoy por lo de "sangre sucia". Ginny se puso delante de Harry y se enfrentó a Malfoy:

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar! Pero si es "huroncito Malfoy". No le hagas caso Elizabeth, es un snob, y un cínico narcisista. Te lo presento, se llama Draco Malfoy. Es un cobarde que no sabe ni ir al lavabo sin que sus dos amigotes le rían y le aplaudan las gracias-Ron y Harry rieron-. Malfoy, aquí apesta desde que has entrado, así que mejor te vas con tus prejuicios a la mierda.

Malfoy iba a responder pero llegó la señora del carrito y se marchó. Liz compró casi la mitad del carrito e invitó a todos.

Tuvieron que cambiarse y Ron y Hermione volvieron a irse. Al bajar del tren, Liz se despidió, pues tenía que ir en barca, con los de primero que nada más verla, la mayoría formó un corro a su alrededor para pedirle autógrafos. Liz volvió a necesitar un grito mental, pero esta vez a Hagrid, para que no diese signos de reconocimiento.

Harry la miraba de lejos y se sonreía, subió al caruaje que habían encontrado Ginny, Luna y Neville. De repente se percató de que éstos estaban molestos por un corrito de niñas de tercero y cuarto que cuchicheaban mirándolos. Una se adelantó:

-Hola Harry, me llamo Mary Stick y me preguntaba si querrías subir a nuestro carruaje.

-Y ¿por qué es mejor tu carruaje que este?-preguntó el aludido tranquilamente.

-Allí... Hay gente más... digamos, interesante.-Dijo la chica parpadeando mucho.

-Yo creo que estoy con la gente más interesante de este colegio, que además da la casualidad de que son mis amigos. Así que si alguien se va, me parece que eres tú.

La niña se fue indignadísima. Harry oyó que Liz en su cabeza le decía: "Ha sido muy bonito" y se preguntó como lo habría sabido.

-¡Harry! Nunca habían hecho algo así por mi... gracias.-dijo Luna.

-Ni por mi-dijo Neville-. Es que ahora que todos saben que decías la verdad, eres guay. Ahora todos querrán estar contigo.

Vosotros también lo sois-los defendió Harry-además... Estuvisteis conmigo el año pasado cuando nadie quería estarlo, estuvisteis en el Ministerio conmigo...

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Pero lo que decía era cierto.

En el próximo más!!! Algo relacionado con un armario y... miles de ojos que miran a Liz.

Dejénme rr, please!!!!

Eternamente agradecida,

Karin Malfoy


	7. ¿Normalidad?

**Hola!!!!!**

**Que tal están?**

**Mis infinitas, infinitas disculpas por el retraso!!!!**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_-¡Harry! Nunca habían hecho algo así por mi... gracias.-dijo Luna._

_-Ni por mi-dijo Neville-. Es que ahora que todos saben que decías la verdad, eres guay. Ahora todos querrán estar contigo._

_-Vosotros también lo sois -los defendió Harry- además... Estuvisteis conmigo el año pasado cuando nadie quería estarlo, estuvisteis en el Ministerio conmigo..._

_Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Pero lo que decía era cierto._

_**Capítulo 7; **_

Los carruajes llegaron con normalidad al castillo. Al bajarse, Harry acarició al Thestral que los había llevado. Los otros se dieron cuenta y Luna lo imitó. Ginny y Neville les preguntaron donde se hallaba el animal (ya que ellos no lo podían ver) y Luna y Harry los ayudaron a acariciarlo, pero estaba empezando a llover y tuvieron que entrar rápido. Harry, con los pies ya en el recibidor de Hogwarts echó una última mirada al oscuro cielo, pensando en Liz. Luego respiró otra vez el olor del castillo, ese olor tan familiar, tan hogareño... Saludaban ya a los conocidos, tantas caras... Y entraron al Gran Comedor. Harry se sentó en su mesa con Ginny y Neville, no sin antes despedirse de Luna quien iba en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Harry miró a Dumbledore y se arrepintió de la escenita que le había montado a final de curso, en su despacho. Entonces entró McGonagall con los alumnos de primer año. Al final de la larga fila, estaba Liz, con una ingenua sonrisa de niña, mirándolo todo, en todas direcciones. Harry, que seguía sintiendo su presencia en la mente, la sentía nerviosa. Ya todos los alumnos se habían dado cuenta de que era demasiado mayor para ser de primero y comenzaron a cuchichear. Liz llevaba la cara medio cubierta con la melena y casi nadie a reconoció. La Selección comenzó y los rumores se silenciaron. Harry sintió que una pregunta le golpeaba con fuerza, ¿cuál sería el apellido de Liz? Pero no necesitó respuesta:

-¡Evans, Elizabeth!

Todas las miradas sobre ella. Ella era la última aunque por apellido no le correspondiera. La aludida subió majestuosamente las escaleras, cuando dio media vuelta para sentarse en el taburete, un murmullo creciente como el zumbido de una colmena estalló. El sombrero no necesitó más que la cercanía a la cabeza de Liz para gritar con fuerza y un deje de... ¿alegría? En su voz:

-¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de la casa a que pertenecía rompió en vítores, ya todos sabían quien era. Cuando la profesora McGonagall le retiró el Sombrero, ella sonriente se acercó a su eufórica mesa donde todos daban codazos a sus amigos para abrirle sitio. Como Ron fue el más entusiasta (le metió a Harry tal codazo en las costillas que éste se quedó sin respiración y encogido de dolor varios segundos), Liz se sentó entre ellos dos.

Dumbledore se levantó y alzó los brazos, todos callaron. Sonriendo exclamó:

-¡Al ataque! –y las bandejas se llenaron de platos exquisitos al instante, con todo el barullo, Harry le susurró a Liz "¿Evans? Era el apellido de soltera de mi madre." Ella le sonrió y siguió comiendo mientras le decía mentalmente:

"_Lo sé, lo llevo por ella. Cuando mis padres murieron, ella me adoptó como una hermana, para no llevar un apellido Elharin que me delatase. Por eso la quise tanto y cuando la llamo hermana, es que lo fue... Siento no habértelo comentado antes, se me olvidó"_

Harry le lanzó una sonrisa. Todos querían acercarse a Liz, pedirle un autógrafo, preguntarle cosas. Por eso Ron, tuvo que ejercer de guardaespaldas, diciendo que la dejasen comer en paz. Al acabar el banquete Dumbledore volvió a levantarse.

-Bienvenidos, alumnos nuevos, y a los no tan nuevos les digo: bienvenidos de nuevo. (N/A: Nótese juego de palabras) Las novedades de este año son muchas y variadas: para empezar, el señor Filch ha añadido dos artículos más a la lista de objetos prohibidos que podéis consultar en su despacho y en el tablón de anuncios de vuestras respectivas casas. Otra de nuestras novedades se encuentra entre vosotros y creo que ya la habéis descubierto. Este año contamos con la incorporación a sexto curso de la señorita Elizabeth Evans, bienvenida. Creo que podremos aprovechar de su presencia aquí este año. Sólo tendréis que mirar el plan escolar mañana por la mañana. - Hubo una interminable salva de aplausos en la que la aludida, sonrojada, saludaba tímidamente con la mano a "las" y sobretodo a "LOS" que la vitoreaban.

Dumbledore pidió silencio. Le costó un poco más de lo normal, pero como Liz se había girado hacia él y le miraba; todos callaron.

-Debo anunciaros varios cambios en el profesorado; Este año, le damos la bienvenida a Kingsley Shacklebolt, que impartirá Pociones.- El aludido se levantó y le aplaudieron. Hermione evitó que Ron hiciera una señal, delatando que le conocían, dándole un pisotón por debajo de la mesa. Los Slytherin se miraban extrañados. Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa para preguntar a Hemione- ¿Y Snape?-pero Dumbledore continuó:

-El profesor Snape impartirá ahora Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y respecto a eso… Este será un año difícil. Pero debemos mantenernos unidos. No perder los lazos que hemos creado. Si el enemigo consigue que peléis entre vosotros, os ha vencido. Nos ha vencido. Por eso invito a todos los aquí presentes a no tener miedo, a confiar los unos en los otros. Ayudaos mutuamente. Hacedlo así y todo irá bien.

Otra gran salva de aplausos sucedió a ese discurso.

-Sólo me queda desearos algo: ¡buenas noches a todos!-De repente hubo un gran rugido de sillas que se apartaban. En cuestión de segundos, Liz estaba rodeada de admiradores y admiradoras que hablaban a la vez. Todos intentaban tocarla, saludarla; verla de cerca. Pero Ron y Hermione, ejercieron de prefectos y, escoltándola, la ayudaron a salir de allí:

-¡La tendréis todo el año con vosotros! ¡Vamos! ¡Iros a dormir!

De repente, Liz notó que alguien la tiraba de un brazo. Se dejó llevar y, cuando se dio cuenta estaba corriendo de la mano de Harry por las escaleras aún desiertas. Habían dejado atrás a todos los demás. Harry la llevaba por un camino diferente. Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda, Harry se dio cuenta de que no sabía la contraseña. Ya se oía el murmullo de los de la casa del león por el pasillo contrario, así que tiró de ella hasta un armario medio vacío que había a la vuelta de una esquina. Se metieron dentro:

-Esperaremos a que todos entren.

Se miraron en la semioscuridad, con la respiración agitada y con un impulso se abrazaron muy fuerte. Liz sentía el corazón de Harry que latía desbocado y no sólo por la carrera. El ruido de conversaciones se hizo más fuerte. Se quedaron callados, esperando. A los quince minutos ya volvía a estar todo en silencio.

-Gracias, Harry. No quería enfrentarme a más fans por hoy.-Él rió con franqueza. No tenía ya razones para ser tímido con ella. Eran… ¿novios? Harry sintió que la idea le golpeaba con fuerza; él no se lo había pedido, sólo le había dicho que la quería… Y Hermione le había aconsejado que se lo pidiese formalmente.

-Liz… Esto… ¿Querrías…?

-¡Claro que sí, tonto!-dijo besándole la mejilla. Harry estaba ya tan acostumbrado a la presencia de Liz en su cabeza que la había olvidado. Liz se le acercó, ya no estaban abrazados. Alzó una mano y le apartó el flequillo de los ojos.

-Hay algo que debes saber.- No sonreía, sus ojos estaban tristes. Se alejó de él. Se sentó y mirando las puertas del armario continuó.- Yo… soy muy difícil de querer. Muy difícil. Hay… cosas de mí que no puedo explicar y… no soy, en absoluto, perfecta. Tengo miles de cosas por mejorar, cometo miles de errores por segundo…

-¿Y quién no?- Harry se agachó junto a ella. Ella no lo miraba. Él se acercó a su oído:

-Escúchame; ¡no me importa! Te quiero mucho y ya…

-Sí, pero hay algo más…

-Pero…

-¡Deja que te lo cuente! Yo… Hay cosas, elementos… Muchos que coinciden en que… Bueno, que tal vez… No. –rectificó.-Seguramente yo no sobreviva a Voldemort. Es muy probable que para que podáis destruirle completamente… yo tenga que desaparecer.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-Harry temblaba de furia. De miedo.- ¡No! ¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡No consentiré que te vayas! ¡No digas eso nunca más!

Liz le puso un dedo en los labios y le abrazó mientras le susurraba "Está bien, tranquilo… Cálmate, estoy aquí. Sigo contigo, a tu lado…"

Harry sintió que le caían las lágrimas sin querer. Si la perdía… no. No podría soportarlo. Él lo evitaría. Acabarían con Voldemort juntos. La necesitaba a su lado y así se lo dijo.

Ella le secó las lágrimas y acercándose a él dijo, pícara;

-¿Sabes que cuando lloras estás monísimo? Se te ponen unos hoyuelitos perfectos…-y le pellizcó la mejilla, como si fuera un crío. Harry la cogió de la muñeca y apartó la mano de su cara y dijo sarcástico:

-¿Tengo que reírme?- Ella le mantuvo la mirada, con los brazos en jarras, fingiendo enfado. Al momento siguiente se partían de risa, a carcajada limpia. De repente, Harry paró y se abalanzó sobre ella tapándole la boca. Se oían pasos fuera. Quienquiera que fuera el que pasaba, rondó el cuadro de la Señora Gorda sin entrar y luego se fue por otro pasillo. Harry creyó que sería algún prefecto con su ronda.

Liz le miraba divertida. Harry dijo serio:

-Casi nos pillan por tu culpa.-Le quitó la mano de la boca.

-¿Por mi culpa? ¡Perdona…! ¿De qué te ríes?-Harry la miró.

-¡Eh! ¡Era broma!

Ella salió del armario, falsamente indignada y se dirigió a la entrada. Él la alcanzó:

-Déjame entrar a mi primero.

-Y ¿con qué contraseña, cabeza de chorlito?-preguntó ella. Él reparó en que seguían sin saberla.

-¿No puedes hablar con Ron o Hermione? ¿O Ginny?

Ella cerró los ojos:

-Están acostados, Harry.

-Pues nos tendremos que quedar aquí. Ven, vamos a sentarnos. Se sentaron en el suelo, a cinco metros de la Señora Gorda. Él se sacó el jersey y se lo pasó por la espalda. Ella hizo ademán de rechazarlo, pero él lo impidió:

-No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí y la piedra está fría…-Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él le pasó un brazo por la espalda con gesto protector. Estuvieron así media hora larga, en el fondo, no les importaba mucho, estaban juntos. Pero la Señora Gorda se abrió, farfullando y salieron Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Ellos dos, se levantaron rápidamente.

-¡Salíamos a buscaros! ¿Dónde estabais?

-No quería enfrentarme hoy a los fans. Harry me sacó de allí y nos metimos en… Nos escondimos y luego vinimos y no sabíamos la contraseña.

-Podrías habernos hablado, hubiéramos salido.

-Lo siento. Creí que estaríais durmiendo.

"_Perdóname. Ya sabía que estaban despiertos. Pero quería pasar un rato más contigo… a solas."_

Harry bajó la cabeza sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Nada, Ron. Entremos.

Una vez dentro, Hermione les dijo que había tenido que echar un hechizo relajante a Parvati y a Lavender por lo histéricas que se habían puesto al saber que compartiría habitación con ellas.

-¿Y qué opináis del cambio Snape-Kingsley?-preguntó Ginny.

-Kingsley está aquí para vigilarme.-anunció Liz, sombría.

-Será para cuidar de ti, ¿no?-suavizó Hermione.

-Como sea. Snape sólo nos dará teoría.

-¿Qué?-Ginny.

-¿Cómo Umbridge?- Ron.

-¿Por qué?-Harry.

-Por qué así nos obliga, te obliga-dijo mirando a Harry- a seguir con el ED.

-¿No sería más fácil continuarlo legalmente?

-¿Y hacer desaparecer una asignatura oficial sin más? No. Además haría que el ED pareciese obligatorio. Y no debe serlo.

Se quedaron todos en silencio.

-Me voy a la cama. Mañana será otro día.-dijo Liz.

-Te acompaño- dijo Hermione. Liz se acercó a Harry y le devolvió su jersey mirándolo profundamente. Luego se giró y subió tras Hermione dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Él no se había atrevido a reclamarle un beso por estar los otros delante, pero ella, adivinándolo le dijo mentalmente:

"_Te quiero, Harry. Hasta mañana"_

Ginny y Ron se le habían quedado mirando. Ella rió y agitando la cabeza subió también. Él se encogió de hombros mirando a su amigo.

-Te ha dado fuerte, ¿eh?

-Ron, con ella es diferente. Con ella va enserio. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. La quiero más de lo que he querido nunca a nadie.

-Ya-dijo Ron con una sonrisa palmeándole la espalda- Anda, subamos ya.

Cuando se acostaron, Harry sintió una voz femenina que le decía:

"_Buenas noches"_

Al día siguiente…

"_Buenos días, dormilón"_

Harry se puso las gafas con una sonrisa esperando ver una cara querida, pero no la vio. Liz le estaba hablando por dentro y tras notar su desilusión él pudo oír su risita y a ella que le decía:

"_¿Bajas a desayunar conmigo?"_

Harry miró su reloj: ¡Las siete y media!

"_¡Oh, vamos, perezoso! Ya sé que es un poco temprano pero… yo lo valgo, ¿no crees?"-dijo riendo._

Harry se levantó con un gruñido y sintió que ella sonreía. Se vistió y bajó sin hacer ruido. Lo esperaba en la Sala Común. No había nadie.

-¡¡A estas horas no están despiertos ni los elfos domésticos!!-le protestó el moreno.

-Gracias, amor-dijo dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, lo que compensó a Harry.

-"Amor" me suena mal, así como a telenovela muggle…-dijo él, cogiéndole la cintura.

-Pues a mi amor me gusta. Amor… Amor mío.- Dijo mirándole risueña.

-Como quieras, tú haces que suene bien. –Ella rió y tiró de él hacia la salida. Cuando salieron, se soltaron, de mutuo acuerdo.

En el Gran Comedor ya había algunos alumnos y también estaba el profesor Flitwick. Se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar. Sus horarios estaban ahí. Mientras los revisaban se acercaron varias niñas de primero a pedirle autógrafos. Se los firmó encantada. Luego comentaron:

-Me alegro de tener la tarde del viernes libre así podré hace las pruebas del equipo. Liz sonrió detrás de su horario.

-¡Date prisa! ¡Vamos afuera!

-Pero, si casi no he empezado…

-¡Venga ya! ¡Vamos, anda!-dijo tirándole del brazo. Harry dejó su tostada a medio acabar y la siguió.

-Pues si queda una hora para las clases…

-Ya, pero quiero dar un paseo. Ya estaban casi a las puertas cuando una voz los detuvo:

-¡Harry! ¡Espera!-se giraron. Una chica de pelo negro se les acercaba. Harry sonrió.

-¡Hola, Katie! ¿Qué tal el verano?

-Como siempre… capitán-dijo con una sonrisa.- Enhorabuena.

-¿Sabes? Pensaba que te nombrarían a ti.

-Pues de eso quería hablarte. ¿Dónde me apunto para las pruebas? No he visto nada en el tablón de la Sala Común…

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tú no tienes que presentarte a las pruebas! ¡Ya eres del equipo! No y punto.-dijo cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar.-Si no estás, ¿con quién decidiré? No, te necesito conmigo, o sea que tú el viernes en el campo como titular del equipo.

-Pues muchas gracias, capitán.-Entonces miró a Liz con interés.- ¡Ay! Perdona, estaba tan obsesionada con lo mío que ni te he saludado.

-Os presento; Li… Elizabeth, Katie Bell: la mejor cazadora que conozco. Katie, ella es Elizabeth.

Katie le dijo que era una gran fan y que contara con ella para lo que necesitara. Ella se lo agradeció y Katie se fue a desayunar. Ellos salieron a los jardines. Harry la llevó al campo de Quidditch. Allí, El moreno cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Ése era su elemento. Ésa era su casa. De repente se sintió abrazado, y sintió un beso en la comisura de los labios. Abrió los ojos y Liz estaba abrazándose a él. Cuando puedo reaccionar, la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza e la chica.

"_Perdóname… Sé que nos pueden ver, pero… _

_No he… Podido resistirme, te he visto ahí con los ojos cerrados y he pensado que eras sólo para mí… _

_Y me he dado cuenta de lo bella que es la vida a veces…"_

Harry la abrazó aún más fuerte. Y le besó el pelo con cariño infinito. Esa chica era… Ahora ella era su vida. No iba a perderla por nada del mundo. La quería de verdad. Liz, que seguía en su cabeza, al leer esos pensamientos, se separó de él, le apartó el pelo de los ojos y le sonrió. De repente alzó las manos y en ellas aparecieron dos escobas. Le tendió la Saeta a Harry, que la miraba asombrado y ella pasó una pierna por encima de la suya.

-¿Vuelas?-dijo pícara.

-¿A que no me pillas?-le contestó él. Y dio una gran patada al suelo. Todo se le quedó abajo… Allá sólo estaban él, el viento… y Liz. Intentó esquivarla un par de veces, cuando ya pensaba que le llevaba ventaja, notó una mano en su hombro y una voz que le susurraba al oído:

-He ganado. Te toca.

Harry viró con fuerza para pillarla desprevenida, pero ella voló hacia abajo. Volaron tan a gusto que se les pasó el tiempo. Liz se reía de él, y le provocaba porqué no conseguía pillarla; pero lo cierto es que ella tenía la agilidad de las anguilas. Pero, ya al final, ella paró en seco y Harry, exhausto le agarró la parte de atrás de la escoba y le dijo entrecortadamente;

-Te… Pillé…

-¿Sabes que llegamos tarde?-dijo ella-Por eso he para…

-¿QUÉEE? ¡¡Tenemos Transformaciones!!

Harry la hizo bajar con la mayor rapidez y le dio las escobas para que las devolviera a su sitio. Ella lo hizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él la cogió del mano y echó a correr.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa?

-¡¡Es McGonagall!!-dijo él sin pararse.

Llegaron cuando ya todos los alumnos estaban dentro, por suerte, la profesora se retrasaba: algo inusual en ella. Todos les miraron extrañados. Y se iban a abalanzar a pedirle autógrafos y a hablar con ella, cuando; oportunamente, entró la profesora. Liz se sentó al lado de Hermione y Harry con Ron. La jefa de su casa les advirtió que los éxtasis a los que se presentarían el año siguiente no eran como os TIMOS. Y después de una hora metiéndoles miedo, les puso deberes y los mandó a la siguiente clase.

Se iba a formar un corro alrededor de Liz, pero McGonagall la salvó, diciéndole que tenían que hablar. Llegó tarde a Historia de la Magia con una nota para el profesor Binns y se sentó al lado de Hermione. Al momento su voz sonó en las cabezas del trío:

"_¡Ay! ¡Qué lío! McGonagall dice que el campo de Quidditch ya estaba reservado el viernes. Dice que el sábado por la mañana es tuyo. Y vosotros dos, perdón por el plantón de esta mañana, ¿eh? Sin rencor… ¡vale, Hermione! ¡Ya me callo!_

Ron rió entre dientes. Fue la clase de Historia de la Magia en que Harry más aprendió de toda su vida. Los comentarios de Liz en sus cabezas, hacían la materia agradable y cercana.

Tenían un recreo de media hora y ahí sí que nadie pudo salvar a Liz de su horda de admiradores. Pasó todo su recreo, o más bien, todo el tiempo libre que tuvo en la semana, rodeada de gente que moría por cruzar dos palabras con ella y le pedía que firmara mochilas, bolsos, túnicas… Los chicos la piropeaban sin decoro y recibía regalos a todas horas. Harry sólo podía hablar con ella cuando todos los gryffindor estaban acostados. Aún así, ella les hablaba desde cualquier punto del castillo, a través de la mente. Y así mantenían el contacto.

Las clases fueron cmo siempre y los tres pudieron confirmar lo que Liz había dicho de Snape. Y, sin embargo, no tenían tiempo para hablar de ello. Y llegó el sábado. En el campo había tanta gente que Harry pensó: "¿No pensarán que esto es un partido, no?" Se aplicó un hechizo amplificador a la garganta y dijo:

-Por favor, los que no seais de Gryffindor ¡salid del campo!

Le costó media hora vaciar el campo al completo y tener a los candidatos en fila. Con Katie a su lado, fue lanzando Quaffles a los aspirantes a cazador. Liz destacó con mucha ventaja y después Ginny: ya tenían cazadoras. Llegó el turno de los guardianes. Ron paró las cinco que le mandaron y entró en el equipo. Como golpeadores Harry encontró a Denzel y a Jimmy. No eran como Fred y George, pero se defendían bien. Así que Harry ya tenía equipo y fechas de entrenamiento.

Durante la semana que siguió, la cosa fue calmándose, la gente se acostumbró a tener a una cantante mundialmente famosa en el colegio. Así que tuvieron tiempo de hablar.

-¿Cuándo retomaremos el ED?-dijo Ron el jueves por la tarde. Estaban sentados bajo un roble de los jardines. Uno bastante alejado de la entrada al castillo. Se habían llevado los deberes, pero lo del ED era más importante.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar el martes por la tarde, no hay entrenamientos de ninguna casa ni nada.-dijo Liz.

-¡Sí! Así me dará tiempo a enviar cartas a todos los del ED, diciéndoles que si perdieron sus galeones puedo enviarles otros.-apuntó Hermione.

-Pero ni a Cho ni a Marietta, por favor.-dijo Harry. Ron le secundó.

-Perfecto, ¿cómo lo haréis?-dijo Hermione apuntando a Harry y a Liz.-¿Llevaréis las clases entre los dos?

-¿Por qué no ella sola? Lo hará mil veces mejor que yo. Como en Grimmauld Place.

-Porque prefiero seguir ocultando lo que soy. No sé si todos los del ED son de suficiente confianza como para desvelar mi secreto. Habrá que verlo. Pero mientras tanto tú seguirás dando las clases. Yo seré como una más. Si quieres te ayudo a prepararlas, pero no las daré yo.

-Egoísta-refunfuñó Harry haciéndose el enfadado.

-Yo también te quiero, amor-dijo ella lanzando un beso al aire.

-Vale, una vez aclarado esto vamos con lo de Flitwick.

Entre Liz y Hermione consiguieron que Harry y Ron lo entendieran todo e incluso que lo hicieran por si solos. Estuvieron toda la tarde. Cuando ya les quedaba muy poco, sonó un trueno y casi de inmediato estalló en una lluvia implacable.

-¡Recoged las cosas! ¡Vamos!

A toda prisa metieron todo en las túnicas, bajo las chaquetas.

-¡Corramos hacia el castillo! ¡A la de tres!

Echaron a correr pero Liz reía y eso les contagiaba. A los pocos metros Liz paró.

-¡Mi varita!-y volvió.

-¡Seguid! ¡Yo me quedo!

Harry sintió de repente una mano en la suya que tiraba de él hacia delante. Era Liz que con la varita en la mano tiraba de él hacia el castillo. La siguió y entraron al castillo empapados, sin aliento y de la mano.

Allí había más gente de la que hubieran esperado. Al parecer, a la mayoría les había sucedido lo mismo que a ellos. A unos pocos metros, Hermione estaba secando a Ron con un hechizo. Se acercaron, riendo. Cuando Hermione y Ron los vieron, también rompieron a reír. Sacaron los libros, a duras penas, entre risas y se secaron entre si.

-¿Pero qué os ha pasado?-Ginny se había abierto paso entre la multitud.

-¡NO preguntes!-dijo Hermione encogida porque le dolía el estómago de la risa.

-Estábamos haciendo los deberes y de repente empezó a llover. Echamos a correr y yo me dejé la varita con lo que tuvimos que volver Harry y yo. Y ya nos ves, empapados y con un ataque de risa floja tremendo.

-Pero, no lo entiendo.-Ginny se arrimó a ellos, para que los demás no oyeran.-Liz, tú puedes controlar eso.

Hubo distintas reacciones, Hermione dejó de reírse, al igual que Ron y se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando a Liz. Y Harry… Harry se echó a reír más fuerte. Liz les miraba entre divertida y arrepentida.

-¿Quée? ¡¡Mis deberes casi acaban sopa por tu culpa!!

-Ron, ¡baja la voz! –le dijo Ginny.

-Pero es que es la primera vez que los hacía bien, enteros y de mi puño y letra. ¡La primera vez en mi vida!

Liz los miraba, intentando forzar unos pucheros que no le salían porque Harry no paraba de reirse, estaba apoyado en el hombro de Ginny y sus carcajadas eran cada vez más fuertes.

-¡Lo siento, Ron! De todas maneras, no puedo con algo tan grande, es demasiado fuerte para mi…

-Sí… Con todo lo que tú haces, no me vengas con que era demasiado fuerte.-dijo Ron ya aplacado.

-Bueno,-Liz sonrió, pícara- y si lo hubiese parado, ¿dónde está lo divertido del asunto?

-¡Ah! ¡O sea que lo has hecho a posta! Eres…

-Vaya, ¡mirad! Cara-rajada en remojo…

-No puedes vivir sin insultarnos, ¿no, Malfoy? Deberías darnos las gracias por existir, ya que le damos sentido a tu vida.-había hablado Ginny. Malfoy no la había visto, porque estaba detrás de Harry, pero ella se movió al centro del círculo. Sus ojos brillaban y tenía los puños cerrados.

Malfoy la mió sin responder. Luego, lentamente, giró sus ojos hacia los de Liz y le dijo:

-Shacklebolt quiere verte.

Liz asintió y les dijo:

-Id a cenar, enseguida iré.-se agachó a recoger sus cosas y Harry la ayudó.

-No me fío de Malfoy. Voy contigo.-dijo en un susurro solo audible para ella.

-No, cielo. Es mejor que no.

-Liz, él…

-Gracias, Harry, pero de verdad, estaré bien.

Se irguió y miró a Malfoy dispuesta a seguirle. Él se giró y caminó dirección a las mazmorras. Ella le siguió. Harry la miraba por detrás, preocupado. Ella, en su cabeza lo percibió. Y se giró, para dedicarle una sonrisa y un adiós con la mano mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de Kingsley.

Nadie reía, ya. Ginny se marchó, pisando fuerte y sin despedirse. Ron, Hermione y Harry recogieron sus cosas y fueron al Gran Comedor a sentarse con Ginny que, taciturna y callada comía sola. Ya casi habían terminado y llegó Liz. Cruzó el Gran Comedor risueña y aún con el pelo mojado. Estaba preciosa, deslumbrante. La siguieron todos los ojos masculinos presentes y también los femeninos, aunque de formas distintas, claro.

Se sentó al lado de Harry. Y Ron le preguntó:

-¿Qué quería?

-Nada, preguntarme por mi TIMO en Pociones y un autógrafo para su madre.-dijo ella despreocupadamente. Ron rió al imaginarse a Kingsley haciendo eso último en serio.

-Toma-le dijo Harry pasándole dos platos.-Te he guardado del primero y del segundo.

Ella se quedó mirándole. Y él se perdió en esa mirada. La había sorprendido con el detalle, y lo miraba con todo el amor que sentía por él. Y Harry, no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos que tanto le decían. Se sentía querido y a salvo, allí. Le volvía loco que lo mirar así. Tenía ganas de abrazarla y decirle que iba a hacerla así de feliz siempre.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta:

-Mmmm… Chicos… Hay… Gente mirando…

Ron le atizó una patada a Harry, que ni se inmutó. Pero Liz, conteniéndose, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Y sin mirarle le dijo gracias en voz baja. Él le agarró la mano que tenía al lado en el banco y se la apretó, entrelazándola con la suya. Ella se sonrojó aún más y agitó la cabeza para taparse con el pelo, de modo que nadie la viera.

-Bueno, yo tengo que subir a la Sala Común, tengo unas cartas que escribir.-dijo Hermione guiñandoles un ojo.- Os espero arriba.

-No.-Dijo Ginny. Hermione, Ron y Harry la miraron. Porque Liz ya llevaba mirándola un rato.

-¿He dicho algo mal, Ginny?

Rectificó.

-Perdón, Hermione. Solo estaba pensando en voz alta. Creo que me voy a la cama.

Se levantó mirando a Liz como dolida y se fue. Liz la miró marcharse. Harry tuvo la certeza de que la repuesta tajante de Ginny tenía que ver con algo que Liz le había dicho en su mente. Pero Liz tendría sus razones para mantenerlo en secreto, así que lo dejó estar.

Ron y Harry se quedaron esperando a Liz. Cuando ella acabó se pusieron en pie. Ya no quedaba casi nadie en el Gran Comedor. Liz y Harry empezaron a caminar en paralelo a la mesa de Gryffindor, hacia la puerta. Ron caminaba a la par, al otro lado de la mesa. Harry caminaba un paso por delante de Liz cuando, súbitamente, notó que le cogiá del brazo. Él se giró con rapidez y…

…y llegó a tiempo de cogerla antes de que llegara al suelo. La llamó, pero su cabeza caía, desmadejada, hacia atrás por encima del brazo de Hary. Ron saltó la mesa, pero Harry, fuera de si, le gritó que buscara ayuda. Ron corrió como nunca en su vida.

Los gritos habían alborotado a los que quedaban en el Comedor. Harry pensó con rapidez: "Enfermería". Se irguió con el cuerpo de Liz entre los brazos y echó a correr con ella. Pilló desprevenidos a los curiosos que se estaban acercando y cogió ventaja. Llegó al tercer piso con un flato tremendo por las escaleras que había subido de tres en tres.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y la depositó en la cama más oculta a la vista general mientras la enfermera salía del despacho, alertada por el ruido de la puerta.

-Pero, ¿qué…?-vio a Liz.-¡Oh! Apártese, señor Potter.

Harry se retiró un poco, tenía náuseas y le dolía mucho la cabeza. La señora Pomfrey la cogió de la mano y le abrió un párpado. Las pupilas de Liz se habían tornado en un abismo negro e insondable que se comía el precioso iris de la chica, del que ya solo quedaba un delgado círculo. Harry sintió un vacío en el estómago y mucho miedo. Se acercó a ella por el otro lado de la camilla y le cogió la mano.

La enfermera había empezado a administrarle pociones y pastillas que venían y se iban volando. Pero ella no reaccionaba. Harry apretó el puño que tenía libre y rezaba para que ella abriera sus ojos y fueran otra vez castaños, hermosos como lo habían sido siempre.

Llegaron Dumbledore, McGonagall y Kingsley con Ron. Hablaron poco; sus miradas eran elocuentes pero Harry no quería entenderlas. Ella seguía inerte.

-Harry, ¿qué pasó?-preguntó el director con cautela. Contestó sin dejar de mirarla.

-No sé… Solo me agarró… Y luego se caía… La cogí… Y estaba helada… Todo fue muy rápido.-la voz se le quebró.

-Potter, creo que deberías ir a dormir…-Harry levantó la mirada y la miró con tal fiereza que no se atrevió a continuar.

-No pienso moverme de aquí.

-Sí… alguien ha de quedarse por si despierta.-dijo Dumbledore. Alzó un dedo para advertirle a la enfermera que no servían de nada las protestas.

-Vayámonos a la cama. Harry, cualquier cosa: estaremos despiertos.

Asintió con la cabeza. Todos se fueron. Ron le dijo:

-¿Quieres que me quede?-Harry negó con la cabeza.

Vale. Te veo mañana. Duerme un poco, ¿eh? Ella va a estar bien, ¿lo sabes, no?

Harry no contestó. Ron le palmeó la espalda.

-Ya lo verás, hermano. Ya lo verás.

Ron se fue. Harry cogió una de las butacas y la acercó a la cama de Liz. Antes de sentarse la arropó bien. Sin querer le había rozado la mejilla y estaba helada. Fue a la cama contigua y le arrancó las sabanas sin mucho miramiento y se las puso a Liz por encima. Luego, se acercó a ella, se inclinó y tomó la cara entre sus manos. Y despacio, muy despacio, le besó la frente. Luego, cogió con firmeza sus manos congeladas y las besó. No recordaba en qué momento se había puesto a llorar, pero lo había hecho. Se sentó, con la mejilla apoyada en su mano. Al rato se irguió para confirmar que su cara seguía sin color. De un impulso le besó los labios, mientras apretaba su mano. La repuesta fue sutil pero le dio la vida a Harry. Fue un gesto levísimo de sus dedos como si quisieran cerrarse alrededor de los de Harry. Igual que si le hubiera dado un calabre menudísimo. Harry sonrió y se le aceleró el pulso:

-Liz… Elizabeth… Estoy aquí, ¿puedes oírme? No voy a dejarte sola, amor. ¿Te gusta que te llame así? Voy a quedarme aquí contigo, ¿eh? ¿Me oyes? Dime algo, amor.-Liz no pudo despegar sus labios pero un leve movimiento de sus párpados invitó a Harry a continuar. –Liz… Tienes que ser fuerte, ¿eh? Todos están muy preocupados por ti y querrán verte mañana. Pero si tú no quieres cerraremos las puertas, amor. Y no vendrá nadie. ¿vale? Haremos lo que tú quieras, amor, pero tienes que ponerte bien, ¿eh? Porque yo… Porque yo… Te necesito conmigo. Si tú no estás, yo no quiero estar…

Liz despegó sus labios: Harry se acercó para oírla mejor. Supo que le llamaba. Volvió a apretar su mano y le dijo en voz alta:

-Sí, Liz, aquí estoy y no te voy a deja sola nunca. Mi vida… Es que ¿sabes? Ahora mi vida tiene nombre; se llama como tú.

Volvió a acercarse y le besó los labios con delicadeza. Esperó a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Sus párpados se movieron. Al cabo de un rato, pudo abrir los ojos y Harry sintió que se moría de la felicidad.

-Ella susurró su nombre.

-¿Cómo e encuentras?-preguntó ansioso.

-Estoy bien, amor.-dijo ella en un suspiro. De pronto parecía totalmente recuperada, su cara tenía color pero infinitamente cansada.- Lo siento.

-¡Vamos! No digas bobadas. ¿qué vas a sentir?

Ella sonrió.

-¡Ay! Espera. Hay que avisarles. –Él hizo ademán de soltarla, pero ella le detuvo con un "no" desesperado.

Él se giró, preocupado, hacia ella. Liz intentó tirar de sus dedos aún entrelazados. ÉL se acercó.

-Espera un poco. Ahora… te necesito aquí.

Y él volvió a perderse en sus ojos. No quería avisar a los otros, quería que ese momento no terminara nunca.

-Como tú quieras.

Ella sonrió con esfuerzo y bajó los ojos, avergonzada.

-Liz, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… Quería pedirte… Si tú... Podrías… Bueno…

Él le cogió la barbilla y la hizo mirarla a los ojos.

-Dímelo. No puedo negarte nada, Liz. Te quiero. Dime qué quieres, amor.

Ella sonrió al oírle la última palabra. Luego le miró intensamente.

-Quiero que te tumbes a mi lado y que me abraces fuerte. Quiero que me abraces.

Él se sintió volar. Y despacio, con cuidado, le pasó un brazo por detrás de la cabeza. Ella la apoyó en su pecho. Y se tumbó a su lado, oliendo su pelo y encerrándola en su abrazo. Estuvieron mucho tiempo así, perdidos en la inmensidad del momento. Él sumergido en su aroma. Y ella temblando con el sonido de su corazón.

No hablaron por miedo a estropearlo, así estaba bien. Pero ya al final, el sol despuntaba, y Harry supo que no debían alargarlo más.

-Habrá que avisarles, ¿no?

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No te disculpes! Me haces sentir culpable de haber estado tan a gusto aquí, contigo.

Había conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa.

-Vale, que vengan, pero tú no te muevas de aquí.-Sonrió, pícara.

Él también se sonrió y recostó la cabeza en la almohada. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Dumbledore ya está en camino. Traerá a McGonagall. Kingsley también viene. Pero Ron está dormido profundamente, me da pena despertarlo.

-Pégale un grito-rió Harry.

-¡No! Pobre… Avisaré a Hermione. Tiene el sueño mucho más ligero que vosotros dos.-hubo una pausa.-Ahora viene. Se ha asustado mucho y me ha costado tranquilizarla.

-Yo también he tenido mucho miedo, ¿sabes? Por ti.-la voz de Harry sonaba ronca. Liz le miró.

-Lo s…- el dedo de Harry encontró los labios de Liz antes de que ella pudiera acabar. Cuando él la soltó dijo:

-Te quiero.

-Yo también.

-Soy feliz, ¿sabes?

-Yo también. Más que nunca.

La puerta se abrió y se oyeron pasos apresurados.

-¡Liz!-la cabellera de Hermione apareció, preocupada tras el biombo. Al verles, se relajó y sonrió, con picardía. Harry se sintió un poco incómodo sobre todo porque después de ella venía Ron. Que primero se vio aliviado y luego empezó a reírse de ambos por estar abrazados.

**Hola!!**

**Siento el retraso!! Por eso van dos chaps. en uno!!! Jejejeje!**

**Dejen rrs!**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


End file.
